A Glimpse of Heaven
by Descendant of Doom
Summary: Fifth Year: Dumbledore takes action by mixing the houses together. Harry has to deal with his stubborn Slytherin roommate, Draco Malfoy while dealing with the problems of Voldemort. Slash DMHP
1. Dumbledore's Solution

A/N: Well here's another story again. Perhaps I'm just going a little insane with the college strike and I have all these thoughts going through my head for stories and don't know which one to go with. I also realize I like to start everything either at the beginning of the fifth year or so…don't ask me why I just do. Oh** I disposed of Umbridge; she does not exist as a teacher in this fic!** So here's another story, I hope you all enjoy.

Warnings: Slash HPDM (it's a must for me), swearing (that's occasionally for me) and whatever that comes along.

Disclaimer: If it was mine, I wouldn't be writing here. Therefore it is JK Rowling's and it does not belong to me.

_**A Glimpse of Heaven**_

_Chapter One_

_Dumbledore's Solution_

Dumbledore sat in his office, pondering the message of the Sorting Hat at the beginning of the ceremony. The houses were very much separated and there was no way for any of them to agree, to get along, unless there was some way to force them to get along or put them in a place where they needed to get along. Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his tired eyes before looking up at the Sorting Hat with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Harry walked into the Hall with Hermione and Ron who were arguing over something, he wasn't paying much attention to which subject it was this time. He sat down beside Neville and nodded to the boy. Hermione and Ron continued their argument from across the table. Neville laughed at the two.

"They still are going at it?" Neville asked.

"Always." Harry replied. "So what's going on, the whole hall is buzzing?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" Seamus said shocked, looking past Neville. Harry shook his head. "Dumbledore has some special announcement that is going to be put into action today rather than classes. Classes will start tomorrow instead of today." Harry looked up at the teacher's table to look for Dumbledore but the only teachers that sat at the front were those that weren't head's of the house or those that hadn't arrived yet. He could see Filch off to the side, Trelawney had ventured down from her class room and a few other teachers sat chatting up at the front. Dumbledore and the rest of the teacher's walked into the Hall and a hush came over the students as they watched them all take their seats.

"Please eat, talk, then you shall receive the news." Dumbledore said and the noise level rose louder than most nights. Harry groaned as he picked at his food. The trial from over the summer was still fresh in his mind and the thought of why they didn't have a DADA teacher yet had also came into mind. Suddenly the Hall doors opened and in walked Hagrid with a figure looming behind him. Hagrid walked up to the front with the figure following behind him. As they walked by Harry smiled seeing who followed. A shaggy dog barked as he ran to catch up with the two men. Harry's eyes widened and he turned to see Hermione and Ron with the same reaction.

"Harry, what is Snuffles doing here?" Hermione leaned over to whisper in his ear. Harry shrugged his shoulders and watched as they approached the table. Dumbledore smiled as the man approached.

"Ah Professor Lupin so good of you to join us this morning. I trust you all remember Professor Lupin. He again will be your Defence against the Dark Arts teacher this year and so you all know, everything has been cleared with the Ministry to allow Professor Lupin to teach here." Dumbledore said. Harry smiled at Remus and nodded to him before Snuffles came running up to Harry and giving a bark. Harry patted him as his godfather gave a lick here and there to his hand. Remus shook his head, he gave a short whistle and Snuffles gave a short little snort before going back to Remus.

The rest of breakfast was full of talk of what Dumbledore could be announcing and how Dumbledore was able to clear Lupin to teach again with everyone knowing he was a werewolf. Once everyone had finished eating their breakfast, Dumbledore stood up and silence swept over the Hall in waves. Every student's eyes were on him waiting patiently for the news.

"As you all know I have an announcement to make. We all heard the Sorting Hat's words last night and I have decided to take action. I will be pairing up students in twos, threes, fours and sometimes fives or sixes from different houses to live together."

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you all liked. I'm trying to decide whether to continue this one or Somewhere In Time or continue with both. I don't know what I'm going to do yet but I would like your opinion. I also have the second chapter in the wings if you want it. Please Review and let me know.


	2. Being Paired

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. Here is another chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

Warning: Slash, swearing and others when I think of them

Disclaimer: That's right I own it, yeah right, it doesn't belong to me at all except the plot and destroying Umbridge from fifth year otherwise it all belongs to JK Rowling, an amazing writer.

_Chapter Two_

_Being Paired_

Noise broke out all across the Great Hall, students were shocked and some even outraged such as the Slytherins. They were outraged about even having to associate with other houses. Dumbledore clapped and the Hall once again fell into silence.

"I understand that this will not be easy for any of you. All the passwords to the houses will be changed to a generic password so that other houses may enter. There will be goals throughout the week that a group must complete. If a goal is not completed within the week, the group will lose points; house points are still rewarded but groups also receive points as well. Meals will be taken together and all classroom projects will be done together. I understand you will not be in all of each others classes so it has been decided that once you are with your groups later today you will have to sit down and discuss which subjects you will be taking together and if you wish to attend a few classes with your fellow group members that is also possible. I wish for all of you to return to your commons and your head of house will escort you to me so you can meet your new roommates. You may not reveal who your roommates are until everyone knows. You are dismissed." Dumbledore said.

Every student sat silently trying to process it all in their head before the prefects jumped into action and started ushering everyone to the commons. Harry stood looking at Dumbledore and sighed as Hermione and Ron took him by the sleeve and made him walk.

"Guys, I have a horrible feeling about this." Harry said. Hermione sighed. Ron nodded.

"We'll get paired up with Slytherins, just to make our lives miserable. I just hope for the life of me, that I don't get stuck with the ferret." Ron said. Hermione glared at him.

"I think what Dumbledore is doing is a great idea. It will make the houses intermix and become stronger by learning to work with each other. I think Harry is probably going to have it the hardest of any of us. He's not the most popular person at the moment." Hermione said. "Also Ron we have more important things to worry about like working together with our new roommates and don't forget OWLs." Ron rolled his eyes as everyone crowded into the commons. Harry sat on the steps going up towards the dorms. McGonagall walked in and looked around. She called the name of a seventh year student and left with them. Harry sighed unsure of what the fate of him and his friends were going to be. A few minutes later she returned and called for the twins. Fred and George looked at each, shook each other's hand and wished each other luck before walking to their doom.

Fred and George returned with looks on their faces that told they were not happy with their new roommate(s). Harry sighed; more seventh years came and went then the sixth years. When the last sixth year came back, Harry watched McGonagall look around the room.

"Ronald Weasley, will you please come with me?" McGonagall asked. Ron looked horrified that he was the first to go to his doom of his grade. Harry gave him a pat on the back and pushed him forward, knowing his best friend needed the encouragement to move. "Also Hermione Granger, will you please come with me? The Headmaster wants to start picking this up with all the students there is." Hermione nodded and pushed Ron to walk.

"Go ahead Ron. It's better to get it over with then wait for the inevitable." Hermione said and the three left. Harry sat and watched Fred and George whisper in the corner looking dark and Seamus and Dean were trying to comfort the frightened Neville who was staring at Trevor in his lap. Harry got up and approached Neville. Seamus looked up at him, glaring still not completely trusting him from all the stuff said over the summer in the papers.

"Neville, don't worry. Dumbledore knows what a person can handle. You'll be okay; he'll make sure you're with other Gryffindors as well as others." Harry said. Neville looked up at him surprised yet hopeful.

"Are you sure, Harry? He won't put me in with a bunch of Slytherins?" Neville asked hopeful. Harry looked at him, unsure whether to confirm his worst fears or make him hopeful.

"Don't worry, Neville, everything will work out fine." Harry said. Ron came storming back in and Hermione followed trying to calm the fuming red-head down.

"Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom, please follow me." McGonagall said. Harry pat Neville on the back as Seamus and Dean helped him walk. Harry groaned as he walked over to Ron who was with Hermione. He was ranting about the stupidity of Dumbledore. Hermione was trying to shush him up but he wasn't stopping.

"Harry please can you stop him? He has been raging mad since we were on our way back. He stormed all the way back even got himself detention with McGonagall for swearing all the way back here." Hermione said.

"Ron, it can't be that bad. Come on, there's no reason to get on like this, is there?" Harry asked.

"I have to be with all of them. It's what people are calling the mixed basket. One person from every house is in the group." Ron said before going off on a rant again about Dumbledore and roommates. Hermione sighed.

"His isn't that bad and neither is mine. Not everyone is happy with whom they are with but Ron's isn't so bad at least he can get along with one of the guys in his room. They are transforming all the dorms in the castle so each person shares one room with one other person so there isn't too many problems with the mixing of the houses. If there is only a few people in a room it will be like our dorms used to be but we are all over the castle now. I'm in a Ravenclaw dorm and he's in a Slytherin dorm. At least Dumbledore's got a good idea for who he's putting with whom." Hermione said. "It's not too bad, he knows who can handle who rather well." Fred and George laughed behind her.

"I don't know if our roommate can handle us." Fred said.

"It's us against him." George stated. Hermione shook her head. Harry watched Neville, Dean and Seamus come back in. Neville looked thoroughly scared now. Harry walked over to him to check on him and again Seamus tried to ignore his presence.

"What happened?" Harry asked. Neville quickly fell back in the chair. Dean groaned himself.

"The three of us are with three Slytherins." Dean replied for them. People from fifth year came and went and Harry suddenly realized they were on fourth years without stopping on him. He mentioned it to Hermione and she looked shocked. When McGonagall came back for a group of fourth years, Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes Ms. Granger?" McGonagall said tiredly.

"Professor, why have you skipped Harry?" Hermione asked. McGonagall looked at Harry who stood beside Hermione, looking at McGonagall confused. She stood a little straighter before addressing the issue.

"Mr. Potter is unique to his placing so he must go last." McGonagall said before leaving. Harry looked at Hermione in shock.

"Unique! Last!" He said in outrage. "What the fuck is up with that? How dare they make me a unique case! They are fucking telling me I'm special!" Ron, who had stopped his own ranting a while ago, stood to calm his friend and with the help of their group pulled him over into a corner where they calmed him down.

"Harry, you know, you are the boy-who-lived and with all the recent events, some people would be scared to be in the same room as you and all the news in the papers are making people untrusting of both you and Dumbledore. Also Dumbledore has to careful who he puts with you, due to the Death Eater population wanting to kill you. So that is why they would have to put in you in a unique placing, that's all." Hermione said. Harry nodded slowly.

Time seemed to drag on for Harry until finally the last first year was called. Harry watched McGonagall look at the scroll she had and rolled it up motioning for him to come. The group said their good lucks before he left, following slowly behind McGonagall. Their footsteps echoed throughout the empty corridors as he followed the familiar path to Dumbledore's office. The trek seemed longer than normal as if he was walking to his execution and the walk kind of reminded him of the day of his trial.

"French Creams." McGonagall said and they went up to Dumbledore's office. Harry entered the office to find he wasn't the first to arrive. In one of the two comfortable chairs sat the one and only Draco Malfoy.

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you liked it. I'm going to start on the third chapter. That's when I'm hoping things will get more interesting as I know this chapter was kind of pointless and stupid but I had to build up some sort of tension. Please Review.


	3. Life Just Got Worse

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. This is the third chapter and since I'm getting a good head start on what is going on, I hope you all will enjoy this story.

Warnings: Slash, swearing and whatever else comes along.

Disclaimer: If it was mine would I have to put a disclaimer, no so therefore it's not mine.

_Chapter Three_

_Life Just Got Worse_

Harry glared at Malfoy with hate and received the same look back. Dumbledore cleared his throat and motioned for Harry to take the chair beside Malfoy. Harry approached cautiously before sitting down slowly with McGonagall standing behind him. Dumbledore sighed.

"I am sorry for having to make you two wait the longest to be placed but you two were the hardest to place. I know you two have had problems with each other in the past and I was hoping the two of you could get along well enough for the duration of this event." Dumbledore said. Harry's jade eyes looked over the blond knowing this was going to be bad.

"I'm sorry sir but I absolutely can't stay with Potter." Malfoy said spitting out Harry's last name like it was a disease. Harry looked over at Malfoy again.

"The reason you put the two of us together other than we've had problems is Malfoy isn't scared of me at the moment. He is the only one that won't be scared to be in the same room with me other than my friends. Isn't that right professor?" Harry said. Malfoy's head spun to the side glaring at Harry. Harry stared back at him, seeing the pools of liquid silver that were Malfoy's eyes.

"Yes Harry, that is right. Draco is one of the few people who is not afraid of you and all that surrounds you." Dumbledore replied.

"If this is what you have decided, I will go along with it but if he even attacks me I will defend myself." Harry stated. Malfoy was shocked.

"Well I won't agree to this, it is an outrage! I will not stay in the same quarters with him, I will take this to the Ministry and my father will hear about this." Malfoy sneered. Snape came out from the shadows and came to stand beside him.

"Draco, I think that it would be in your best interest to get along with Potter. It would be good for you to associate with others, perhaps learn something." Snape said staring at Harry. Harry glared up at him.

"Then Professor Snape, I suggest you keep your potions locked up safe. I wouldn't want to learn something from Malfoy." Harry said tartly. Snape glared at him.

"That will be detention for three days, Mr. Potter." Snape said. Harry chuckled softly.

"Then wouldn't that mean my roommate has the same fate? In essence since there is only two of us, we are to be connected at the hip isn't that right, Professor?" Harry asked, looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore's pale blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Why yes Harry that would be correct." Dumbledore said. Malfoy looked shocked.

"Professor, you can't be serious. I don't want to have detention especially with Potter." Malfoy said.

"Since there are only two of you, you will also have to go to each other's classes even if you have never taken them before." Dumbledore replied. Harry's head spun around to stare at the headmaster.

"Potter can't take Arthimancy; he's not smart enough for that." Malfoy said smugly. Harry glared at his new roommate.

"Then you will have to tutor him to bring him up to speed, this weekend we will have the groups out with a teacher to pick up the new books they need. We will have one of your teacher's escort you this weekend so the two of you can buy your new books, I'm pretty sure you both can afford the new books you will need." Dumbledore replied. Malfoy looked shocked. "Also your goal for this week is to start calling each other by your first names and each time you don't you will lose a point."

Harry nodded slowly. Draco did the same before getting up. Dumbledore stood as well and walked around his desk. He put a hand on a shoulder of each of the two boys and walked them towards the door. McGonagall and Snape walked out ahead of them and they went down. Snape and McGonagall started to walk away, their students started to follow.

"I wish to escort you to your private quarters. We figured it best that the two of you have your own quarters in the castle as it may be harder for you both if you were with the general population. Follow me." Dumbledore said. Harry and Draco followed slowly, walking behind Dumbledore glaring at each other. "Be good boys; everything you do rewards you points or makes you lose points."

"Yes, professor." They said in unison before shooting a look at each other. Their footsteps echoed in the quiet halls as they continued moving throughout the castle. Dumbledore finally stopped in front of a picture of a beautiful woman in front of a piano playing wonderful music. Another woman sat listening closely before smiling at them.

"Oh Albus, it's so wonderful to see you." The woman said in a misty voice. She looked around him, seeing the two boys glaring at each other. She smiled happily. "Those must be our charges. They have grown so much Albus, I remember the time when they were only babies in their parents' arms. Oh remember Shela." The woman at the piano nodded. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Of course Lalo but I would love to show the boys their new room." Dumbledore replied. She nodded.

"Password?" She asked happily. Dumbledore smiled softly.

"Fire and Ice." Dumbledore replied. The portrait swung open to reveal a doorway big enough to walk through. Dumbledore walked in first and moved to the side of the door as they entered.

Harry stopped in amazement. The entire right wall was large glass windows which were filtering in the sunset. The drapes were deep red tied back with a gold rope. The wall in front of them had two doorways leading to other rooms. The walls were all painted in a beautiful cream colour with a few tasteful paintings placed around the room. The plush carpet under their feet was a dark green with a cream coloured design laid into it. The fire place on the right was black marble and held a roaring fire already inside; beside the fire was two doors on either side closed. The seating area in front of the fire included a large cream coloured couch and two chairs, one red and one green. The coffee table and end tables were a dark wood with silver metal swirl designs laid into the top and down the legs. Close to the window was a large table to work at with comfortable looking chairs all in a cream colour with red or green accents. Harry suddenly looked up and almost gasped. The ceiling was a picture of the heavens with cherubs and angels flying around. They smiled and waved before going about their business. Draco walked in and nodded.

"Not bad, definitely beats the dungeons, that's for sure." Draco said, walking farther into the room.

"I hope these quarters will suit your needs. And now I will bid you goodnight." Dumbledore said before disappearing through the door. Harry walked towards the door on the right and opened it. Inside were two floor to ceiling windows on either side of the fireplace. Two large beds decorated in their house colours lay across from each other on either wall. Red on the right, green on the left. A door on the far right laid open a bit, Harry figured it was the bathroom. Their trunks were at the bottom of the beds on the white carpet. The walls inside were bare of any pictures except for over the fireplace which was the lion and the serpent. The walls were white and very sterile looking as if no one had been in these quarters for years but the house elves still cleaned it. On the either side of the door, he was standing in front of were two sliding doors.

Harry turned around to see Draco sitting on the couch staring into the fire. The other boy looked extremely pale and jaded compared to the normal arrogant Draco Malfoy. The blond had stopped having his hair slicked back and had gone for a more appealing look. It allowed his hair to hang into his silver eyes occasionally except when he tucked it behind his ears only for it to come out again. Draco was, after all according to all the girls, one of the sexiest guys in school, although he wasn't quite sure why. Harry had to agree the blond was good looking, kind of like a Greek God statue; perfectly sculpted but hard as stone or perhaps more like ice. Otherwise the blond's personality was the only thing that made him less attractive in any sense, of course Harry heard that he was one of the other sexiest and he didn't understand why. Harry shook his head before turning towards the door to get ready for bed.

"Good night…Draco." Harry said. Draco's head shot up and the blond nodded slowly. Draco smiled a little when Harry disappeared through the door, the jade green eye boy had said his name and on those lips it sounded strange to his ears. There was no hate or anger in them just pure and simply his name. Draco relaxed back into the couch confused. He realized as he sat staring into the fire, he was going to have to deal with a lot more trouble by staying in the same quarters as Harry. His father would want him to report everything to him. '_I won't do it. Potter may be my rival but I respect him if no one else does. He's gone through a lot of shit this past year…I guess we have something in common then, eh Potter?'_

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've finished another chapter so I'm ahead of you all. I kind of like that idea so if I don't have time to write in the future I can just give you all another chapter. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this and it seems I like to have them in their own quarters, oh well. Makes things funnier! Please Review, I love to know what you thought.


	4. The Start of A Horrible Fifth Year

A/N: Thank you SO much for reviewing. I love receiving all your reviews as they often make my day, that's kind of sad but you know what I love receiving them so there. Anyway on with the story.

Warnings: Slash (eventually), swearing (occasionally) and everything else when it comes up.

Disclaimer: It's sad but true, it is not mine, it is JK Rowling's and I am but a mere college student who loves to write, I wonder if they'll look at my original work someday…Oh this isn't mine!

_Chapter Four_

_The Start of A Horrible Fifth Year_

Harry woke up bright and early to the sound of the shower starting. He had packed all his books for the day and laid out his clothes before he realized the shower was still going. He sighed. '_I should have known to get to the bathroom first._' Harry thought. He walked out into the common room and the fireplace suddenly lit on its own. He shook his head and walked towards one of the other doors in the entire place and the one of the only two other places he hadn't explored.

Harry walked through the door slowly and found a huge library. It had two floors; it was Hermione's dream come true if she could see it. There were round tables to work at in groups of four and a few lounging chairs in front of the fireplace on the right. The heavy drapes opened on their own to reveal the extent of the room. It was huge, the second floor went all the way around on three sides and the top floor had a huge floor to ceiling window. The bookcases and railings were done in a dark wood along with the tables. The wingback chairs were all red with gold trimmings. The lounging chairs were all green with silver throughout them.

Harry shook his head. '_As soon as we are allowed visitors I have a feeling Hermione is going to live in here. The strange thing is everything has the two house colours somehow incorporated into the colour scheme it's like a Gryffindor and Slytherin were in here before._' Harry thought suddenly realizing underneath the second story that jutted out was a door, he walked towards it to find a training room, with swords and archery practice, among other things. Also he could feel the place was magically protected. The entire room was sterile white and kind of hurt the eyes. The floor had black marble tiles and contrasted well with the white.

Harry sighed before leaving both rooms and going back to finally hear the shower had stopped. He walked back into the bedroom to find Draco standing in front of a mirror, brushing his hair ever so carefully with only a towel around his waist and a school shirt on top unbutton showing a little bit of milky white skin. Draco's head spun to the side when Harry closed the door.

"Good morning. Did you leave any warm water?" Harry asked. Draco sneered.

"How should I know, Potter why not find out for yourself?" Draco said, going back to brushing. Harry shook his head.

"Remember Draco, you just lost a point." Harry stated as he walked into the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks as he closed the door behind him. The room was very large, with a swimming pool of a bathtub much like the prefects bathroom. Two sinks lay on the right with a large mirror above and a wall with a door was on the far wall. To the left was a room with a toilet on one side and two shower stalls on the other. Harry walked to the other door and found a smaller powder type room with just a toilet and sink, he assumed was for visitors. Harry gave a smile and started running the water for a shower.

Draco grumbled as he carefully pulled out a knot. When he finished, he quickly finished dressing and Harry walked out with a towel around his waist. Draco turned around quickly, giving his rival at least some privacy as the other boy had at least enough respect to give him the bathroom to himself in the morning. He grumbled as he rummaged through his trunk trying to find his school bag. Draco sighed, swearing that he had put the bag back into the trunk the other night.

Harry kind of thanked Draco silently that he was allowed to dress without the other boy peeking at his body which was a little bruised and battered still from Dudley and Vernon. He had been so careful as to not let anyone else know about it. He dressed quickly and turned around to see Draco half in his trunk.

"Looking for something?" Harry asked. Draco grumbled.

"My school bag, I could have sworn I put it in here." Draco said before realizing he had been nice. "But it isn't any of your business." Harry shook his head before walking to the other side of the room and peered under the bed.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Harry asked holding up the black book bag. The Slytherin looked and glared before grabbing it out of the Gryffindor's hands. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled his own bag higher up on his shoulder. "Guess we should discuss who we are sitting with today. I mean maybe we can switch off one day we sit with my friends, another day we sit with yours. How does that sound?"

"Personally Pot - Harry I believe half of my crowd is stuck with yours so it won't matter. Now let's go I don't want to be late for breakfast." Draco said. Harry looked down at his watch and knew they were going to be late as they walked out the door.

A group of first years walked in before them. Harry stopped pulling Draco away from the door. Draco glared at the Gryffindor.

"What's the matter now, Pot - Harry?" Draco asked with a heavy sigh. Harry hung his head.

"It's just weird that's all, I mean the two of us walking in together. We are rivals after all, it's kind of intimidating." Harry replied. Draco raised his eyes to take in the jade ones before him. He was surprised Harry wasn't used to all the attention. Then it hit him, Harry Potter hated the limelight that he had been put in. Draco sighed and shook his head.

"Well Harry we are just going to have to go in there because I want food and I want it now." Draco replied.

Inside Hermione continued to stare at the Great Hall doors waiting for Harry to walk through. He hadn't returned the night before when everyone had to leave to go to their rooms. Ron who sat with his group and kept glancing from Hermione's worried face to the door with her. Ron gave up worrying and went about eating.

Suddenly, the Great Hall rolled into silence starting at the doors. Everyone's eyes had focused on the doors and the two people who had just walked in. Ron's eyes widened as he looked up.

"Bloody Hell, Dumbledore are you trying to kill the boy." Ron muttered. Hermione glared at him before looking at the Slytherin who sat beside Ron.

"Will you help me bring those two over here?" Hermione asked. The boy grinned and stood with her. Hermione and the boy each walked up to them.

"Come on you two. We are sitting over here." The dark haired boy said. He wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders and carefully wrapped the other arm around Harry, knowing the boy would be sceptical. Hermione walked beside them and the boy lead the two to his side of the table. Harry and Draco sat down beside each other glaring at each other. The dark haired boy sighed before standing up from his seat again to address the rest of the people in the Great Hall.

"I suggest you all go about your meals or perhaps you just have nothing else better to talk about. Your lives must be pretty pathetic that you have nothing else to talk about. Now go back to your meals." The boy said waving his hand and everyone turned back to their own conversations. The boy sat down beside Ron and smiled.

"Thank you." Hermione said. The boy reached over to offer his hand, Hermione took it.

"I'm Blaise Zabini and you're Hermione Granger." He said, flashing pearly white teeth against his tanned skin. His dark brown hair was cut extremely short that he had spiked it. His copper eyes shone with mischief and he had a sense about him that was full of mystery and trouble. She shook his hand before they went back to their meal having taken in as much of him as possible.

Draco sat shocked at the silence that had descended the Great Hall when the two of them had walked in. He hadn't even quite realized he was sitting and the Great Hall was buzzing again with talk though his attention was focused on glaring at Harry first and then the food in front of him. Blaise sighed, waving his hand in front of Draco's face.

"Does he usually get like that?" Hermione asked. Blaise nodded.

"He only gets like this when he is thinking about something or shocked about something. I don't think he realized it would be such a big deal that Dumbledore put him and Potter together." Blaise replied. Pansy laughed.

"Blaise, you know better than that. Dray only gets like that when he's dreaming about me." Pansy said. Blaise snorted into his pumpkin juice.

"Pansy, I wouldn't touch you with a twenty foot pole. The only reason I tolerate you hanging off of me is because my father wants me to marry you but that doesn't mean I want to. Also don't call me Dray, my name is Draco." Draco stated. Pansy smiled.

"I know Draco, but I must keep up appearances just in case your father shows up. I wouldn't want to disappoint him." Pansy replied. Draco sighed as he grabbed two pieces of toast and put them on his plate.

"Yes, you're right. Wouldn't want father disappointed now would we?" Draco mumbled before biting into his toast.

Harry sighed as he quietly ate his own breakfast. He found it strange hearing a Slytherin pureblood conversation. They acted like normal human beings with semi-normal problems.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione's head shot out from a very large looking book. "I was wondering who was in your group." She smiled.

"Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbot, Mandy Brocklehurst and Susan Bones are all in my "group", so far we aren't doing too bad. Ron isn't too bad; he has Blaise, Ernie Macmillian and Terry Boot in his room." Hermione replied.

"What about Neville and them who are they with?" Harry asked. Draco laughed.

"Your three musketeers are with Crabbe, Goyle and Nott. It's a bloody shame to put those six together. I'm surprised they are still alive this morning and didn't kill each other in their sleep or something." Draco said. Harry turned glaring at his roommate. Crabbe and Goyle sat beside each other with heaping plates of food in front of them. Nott sat picking at his food, pushing his eggs around the plate. Neville had bags under his eyes and Dean was the only one of the three that looked like he had a great night sleep, Seamus kept one eye on the three while eating and one hand on his wand in his pocket.

"Don't worry Dumbledore knows what he's doing. I'm sure everyone can get along just fine." Hermione said with confidence. Draco snorted.

"What would you know mud blood?" Draco sneered. Harry's wand was pointed at his throat quicker than anyone else's. McGonagall and Snape were down beside them in a split second. Ron had leaned across Blaise to point his own wand at Draco. Blaise shook his head and pushed Ron's wand away.

"Ron please put your wand away." Blaise said, trying to calm the redhead down and talked in a hush tone continuously keeping an eye on Hermione and Draco. Hermione sat with her hair covering her face. Crabbe and Goyle had sat up cracking their knuckles, readying themselves for a fight. Harry continued to glare at Draco.

"Apologize now or I will be enjoying a room to myself." Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Potter put your wand down now." McGonagall ordered.

"Not until he apologizes to Hermione and I want him to be sincere about it." Harry seethed. Draco sniggered and suddenly felt the air constrict around them. Everyone else seemed to notice a little bit, McGonagall and Snape both seemed uneasy at the constricted air.

"But professors I didn't do anything. He and Weasley brandished their wands at me for no reason." Draco said. Hermione's head shot up with tears in her eyes but they hadn't rolled down her cheeks yet.

"No Reason! No Reason!" she shouted. "You may be a pureblood Malfoy but at least my friends are willing to defend me when I am insulted. I may be a Muggle born witch but I will always have better friends if you aren't willing to change." Hermione said before grabbing her bag and storming out of the Great Hall. Harry still hadn't put his wand away.

"You aren't worth my time, Draco." Harry said before putting his wand away nodding to McGonagall and rushing after Hermione. Ron quickly followed with Blaise right on his heels.

"Now will someone please tell me what just happened?" McGonagall asked staring down at the students. Snape sighed, walking down the Great Hall to the entrance to follow the four students.

Harry held Hermione as she cried in the Hall entrance on the steps. Ron sat beside her trying to comfort her. Blaise stood there looking down on her.

"You know, Draco's just acting tough. I'm sure he will change eventually. After all he has always had to act mean otherwise…" Blaise trailed off seeing Snape walk up.

"Potter, there is no reason for your outburst. You will be serving detention with me." Snape said.

"Draco and I now have four detentions with you as I'm sure you remember and if he receives more I will also gladly serve them with him for drawing my wand on him." Harry said standing with Hermione. "Come on, Hermione we have to receive our schedules. That should make you happy." Hermione nodded straighten up rubbing the tears from her eyes. Ron stood with them and the five entered the Hall.

Draco stood on top of the table, blushing a crimson red. McGonagall stood, taping her foot impatiently. Hermione, Harry and Ron with Blaise and Snape stopped in their tracks seeing the platinum blond on top of the table with all eyes on him.

"Come on Mr. Malfoy otherwise you will have more than two detentions with me." McGonagall said. Draco blushed deeper.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled so that no one could hear him.

"What was that Mr. Malfoy, I don't think anyone heard you? That shall cost you another detention, you are up to three." McGonagall stated. Draco's face turned an even brighter red before he straightened his back and lifting his head in pride.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Draco said clearly across the Great Hall with the sincerest look anyone had ever seen on his face. Hermione looked shocked. Harry stared at the blond in even more shock than Hermione as he had never seen the blond look so vulnerable before in all his life. McGonagall nodded and Draco jumped down off of the table and sat down sinking deep into his seat. Hermione strode forward and nodded at him.

"Your apologize is accepted, this time." Hermione replied. The rest came and sat down. Harry smirked at Draco as he sat down across from him.

"I guess now we have seven detentions together. Oh won't that be fun?" Harry said as the teachers started handing out time tables. Harry and Draco were handed theirs at the same time. Harry groaned as he saw what they had to endure first. Ron leaned over.

"Well at least on Mondays we can sleep a little." Ron said happily.

"But why? Why do we always have to deal with Potions first thing in the morning? Why couldn't it be something easy?" Harry asked to no one in particular. Draco smirked before looking down to take a double look and stared in horror.

"Divination? I have never taken Divination, there must be a mistake." Draco said. Harry laughed.

"Remember just because there is two of us, we have to take each other's courses. So I take Divination so you now take Divination. I've never taken Ancient Runes and Arthimancy but now I do because you take them." Harry reminded him. Draco groaned and leaned his forehead on the table.

"Why me?" Draco muttered.

**To Be Continued…**

This is the longest chapter you all may receive. So I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to get another chapter out quickly. Please Review to tell me what you thought.


	5. First Classes

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and reading. I'm not sure this story is going to turn out but I have a few plot ideas to work with at least. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warnings: Same as always

Disclaimer: Not mine!

_Chapter Five_

_First Classes_

Harry groaned as he travelled down the stairs with the group of fifth years that Dumbledore had assigned to Potions' first on Tuesday morning. Draco and the rest of the Slytherins were the only ones that seemed even the least bit happy about going to Potions. Ron looked a little worse for wear but Blaise walked beside him encouragingly. Pansy ignored the rest of her group completely as they walked to the dungeons. Hermione and Hannah were deep in conversation with Mandy commenting every now and then. Harry was sure they were talking about Draco's public apology that McGonagall made him do. The group of fifth years walked into the dungeon classroom and sat down in their groups as they knew they would be instructed to do.

Professor Snape came stalking in not looking in the least bit happy. Everyone stopped talking and quickly took out their textbooks. Snape stopped at the front of the classroom glaring at the group of students before him. A black dog came running in behind him, barking happily behind him. Snape glared at the dog that continuously followed his every movement.

"Potter, Malfoy. Will you please escort Snuffles here back to Professor Lupin?" Snape ordered, rubbing his temples.

"Of course professor." Harry said quickly moving to grab Snuffles and led him out the door with Draco following slowly behind. The dog barked excitedly circling Harry's feet. "Come on Snuffles we have to get you back to Professor Lupin." Harry watched Snuffles nod, give one last bark at Snape and walked beside Harry out the door.

Draco walked behind Harry a little ways. He watched the dog carefully unsure of what to think of him. Harry laughed as Snuffles licked his hand every so often to remind him he was still there.

"You know, Snape isn't going to like you being around very much Snuffles. He knows you don't like him and he still has the same deep hate for you although I really don't know why." Harry said as Snuffles rolled his eyes with a small growl. "Now do you know where Remus is?" Draco stopped in his tracks not sure of what to think.

"Oh we call Professors by their first name now? And we talk to dogs like they understand what you are saying?" Draco sneered. Harry sighed, looking down at Snuffles and then back up at Draco.

"Draco, even though it's none of your business, Remus is my godfather's best friend so in essence when my godfather isn't around he's my godfather. So we are rather close; that is why he allows me to call him by his first name." Harry said with a sigh. "Now Snuffles, where is Remus?" Snuffles gave a snort before showing the way. From the dungeons, he led Harry to the front hall where hourglasses about the size of half of Harry's rather short body where lying. Remus stood with McGonagall talking about how they were going to fit all the hourglasses for the entire school into such a small space. Snuffles gave a bark and Remus turned around to see Harry and Draco standing beside Snuffles.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you had potions with Professor Snape." Remus said. Harry smiled.

"Well Snuffles decided it would be fun to see how Professor Snape acted when he followed him into class and tried to annoy him. At least he wasn't shooting spit balls or something then I would probably have had to put a leash on him or bring him up in my arms." Harry replied. Remus sighed as he stared at Snuffles and beckoned him to come. Snuffles stayed put, sitting down stubbornly.

"You are the most frustrating per-dog! Now Snuffles come here otherwise you aren't allowed out, you'll have to stay locked up in my quarters." Remus stated. Snuffles looked upset and walked towards Remus with his tail between his legs. "Good. Now off to class you two. Don't want you to fall behind." Harry and Draco nodded in unison and hurried off towards the dungeons.

On the way, Draco made a sudden stop and grabbed Harry pulling him into a wall. Draco lit his wand and hurried down the stone steps. Harry quickly followed not wanting to lose Draco in a strange place. Draco stopped and tapped the wall two times with his wand before extinguishing the light and walked out in the corridor where their classroom was. They entered the class to find students all starting a potion. Snape walked up to them.

"The potion ingredients are on the board, you are to work together. One of you can't do all the work otherwise I must take points away." Snape said before moving on to watch that no one took more than they needed from the store room. Harry looked at the ingredients and realized he knew this potion fairly well but far as he knew, Draco was amazing at potions. He quickly moved to the store room to grab the supplies as Draco started the cauldron. Harry quickly brought back the ingredients and set them gently at their work station. Draco reached for a jar and opened it.

"I'll chop this up and you better get started cutting the bark into thin strips about an inch big as those are the most important part of this potion." Draco said, pulling out the contents of the jar. Harry sighed and pulled the jar towards him, pulling out the bark and started cutting the bark into thin strips. Draco stopped in his chopping, reaching for another jar and put a small bit of the powder into the cauldron.

By the end of the class the potion was finished and Draco carried the two vials to the front of the classroom not wanting "Harry to break their hard work". Their group moved onto Transfiguration for another two hours. Harry groaned at the unfairness of it all. At least afterwards they could have an hour lunch and relax for another hour. Upon entering the classroom, McGonagall was sitting in her cat form looking rather annoyed. Snuffles sat on the floor beside her. The students took their seats carefully watching McGonagall's every move. McGonagall transformed back into her former self. The classroom erupted into applause.

"Alright class, settle down. As you can see we have a guest and as a few of you know Snuffles can't be in class with Professor Lupin when he's teaching. I, on the other hand, have decided to do review from last year. So all your quills out and ready to write. If we can get through this quickly I'll teach something new." McGonagall said. Harry sighed as he took notes and doodled in the margins of the paper. Before he realized it, he had constructed a fairly accurate picture of a phoenix with a snake clutched in his talons. Draco had continued to take notes as his foot tapped impatiently. Every so often, Harry noticed that Draco tucked a piece of hair behind his ear only for it to fall out again. The blond didn't seem to mind though that it seemed to be driving him insane. Harry gave a sigh of relief as the class ended and they packed up their things. Draco had his feet tapping, waiting for Harry to finish packing. Harry rolled his eyes as they walked out of the classroom.

Draco ducked around the students heading in the opposite direction of the Great Hall. Harry shook his head, knowing they were headed for the kitchen instead. Draco quickly led the way into abandoned hallway after hallway. The sound of students off in the distance could be heard as they walked. Harry sighed as they walked into the kitchen. He smiled a little as Dobby almost bounced over.

"Harry Potter, sir. Oh it's a pleasure for you to visit Dobby." Dobby said happily. He bounded over to Draco with the same enthusiasm. "Master Draco, what is it that you would like?" Harry looked at Dobby in confusion at how happy he was to see his former master's son.

"I told you Dobby, I'm not your Master anymore. It's just Draco." Draco said. "I was wondering if I could take my lunch in the personal quarters that Dumbledore assigned me." Harry snorted.

"That means I have to spend lunch alone with you. Oh joy! Can you make it lunch for two please Dobby?" Harry asked. Dobby nodded and off he went. Draco rolled his silver eyes before walking out of the kitchen with Harry behind him.

The trek back to their quarters was taken in silence and Draco muttered the password as they walked up to the portrait. Draco dropped his bag on the large round table and turned glaring at Harry. Harry backed up seeing the hate rippling off the boy in waves. Harry nodded and walked into the library leaving Draco alone.

Harry sat at one of the tables closer to the fire; a piece of parchment lay in front of him with nothing on it. He stared blankly at the paper. He could hear Draco mutter every so often before the rooms became quiet again. Harry sighed, becoming frustrated with the silence. He threw his chair back storming into the other room.

"What the hell did I do to make you hate me so much?" Harry yelled. Draco turned slowly, staring back at him.

"I could ask you the same question." Draco replied calmly. Harry sighed.

"I never hated you. I only got angry at you for insulting the only people who ever would speak to me. Sure there were times I hated you for the things you did to me and my friends but I didn't know you well enough to actually outright hate you." Harry said. Draco stared at him.

"Well I'm so glad we could have this talk." Draco said, turning back to his work. Harry growled, walking forward and wrenching Draco around to face him pining part of Draco against the table. Draco hissed in pain as his ribs were jabbed. The air around them suddenly became thin and Draco could tell magic was the reason for it.

"I know you hate me, I don't know why but I know you hate me. I was completely truthful with you and you just ignore me. If you want I'll apologize for pulling my wand on you and for you being publicly humiliated. Okay I'm sorry I know you have a lot of pride and for you to publicly apologize I know it hurt your pride. So I'm also sorry for brandishing my wand at you for you insulting Hermione. So do you understand I'm sorry?" Harry ranted having let go to start pacing wildly with his hands waving.

Draco watched Harry pace as his own anger slowly started to boil. Harry stopped turning to look at Draco. Draco growled before rounding back and punching Harry full force in his face. Harry fell back to hit the couch. Draco moved in closely, holding the front of Harry's shirt. Harry glared before kneeing Draco in the stomach. Draco doubled over in pain before rushing forward flipping them both over the couch. They struggled rolling back and forth on the floor trying to gain dominance over the other. Harry sighed as he allowed his body to become slack against Draco's pressure on his wrists pinning him down. Draco looked down into Harry's jade green eyes in confusion.

"Do all Gryffindors give up so easily? Do you all have to be so fucking flamboyant? I don't need your pity, Potter!" Draco yelled into his face. "What the fuck do you want from me? I have given so fucking much to so many and I have received fucking nothing in return! I have been through fucking hell and back and why should you fucking care! You are a superior Gryffindor that only cares about himself! Well go fuck around someone else's life." Draco jumped off of Harry and slowly moved back to his work.

Harry stayed on the floor, looking up at the angels flying around the golden sky and pearly white clouds. He was running through his head what Draco had said to him. '_Am I really self-righteous? Do I have a hero complex like everyone says I do? Do I believe myself superior? Why do I care so much about what Draco thinks and feels? I mean we were always rivals, we weren't supposed to like each other.'_ Harry thought. '_But what about last year after Cedric died?' _A little voice in the back of his mind thought. He shook his head to rid him of those thoughts. He sat up and looked over the couch to see Draco with his face hidden under crossed arms.

Harry slowly made his way over to the table and sat down in the chair beside Draco. He put a hand on Draco's arm and Draco's head jerked up while he moved away from the touch. Harry sighed.

"I may not know what you have gone through in your life but I can tell you mine was far from perfect. Many think I was treated like a King where in reality I was treated worse than a house-elf at times. You have seen my soul, yet you only attack how I appear to you or how you think of me and I'm sorry for everything that I've ever said or done to you." Harry said getting up from his seat and headed towards the library.

Harry and Draco entered Arthimancy to see Hermione and Pansy sitting together at opposite ends of the desk without looking like they hated each other. Draco gave a sigh, sitting down at the desk behind them. Harry sat down beside him, they had only said a few words before they left and hadn't said anything since to each other.

Harry almost fell asleep a few times and knew Ron would have fallen asleep. It was rather strange not having the red-head's comments through a boring class but also sort of nice at the same time. He took notes with the others and tried his hardest to understand what everything had meant. When the class finally ended, Harry packed up quickly and waited for Draco who was talking quietly with Pansy. Hermione turned to Harry and gasped.

"Oh my god, Harry where did you get that bruise from?" Hermione asked. Harry sighed, knowing his left cheek was starting to bruise from Draco's punch earlier.

"I fell and hit my cheek off the end table in the room." Harry replied. Draco stopped talking to Pansy and turned to him in confusion. "Right Draco, you laughed at how clumsy I was." Draco nodded slightly.

"Malfoy, Potter. You're detention starts now instead of later. Come with me, you can have your dinner in detention instead." Snape said appearing in the door way. Harry sighed before waving goodbye to Hermione and followed Snape down to the dungeons. Draco walked in stride with him and sighed as they sat down at the desk in front of Snape's desk. Dobby appeared with two trays of food and set them before the two. Snape watched the two boys for a moment as they started to eat.

"Normally I would have you write lines but for the duration of all of your detentions; sadly Dumbledore wants to try something else. So for your detentions with McGonagall and me, you will have an assignment that is due the next detention. Seeing as this is a three hour detention, you have two assignments. One is an essay on how you view the other. All your thoughts about what you've thought and felt about the other over these past five years, and next we have a getting to know the other assignment. You will have to answer questions from each other and don't think of switching papers to fill out for the other as we want the questions discussed. There will be another assignment that is attached to the questions. Now get to work on how you view each other. When you're done those come into my office and get the questions from me. I shall then decide whether or not to let you do the rest of the work in your room." Snape said. He then watched as they both pulled out a sheet and left.

Harry sighed, looking down at his parchment. All he had written was his name at the top and a title saying _How I View Draco Malfoy_. He stared at the sheet trying to think of how to start it. '_Well I guess the best place to start would be when we met in Diagon Alley because that kind of made the biggest impact on me. Yet what happened at the end of the year changed a few things. I kind of looked at him in a different light. Well I guess I should start it: I first met Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley...'_

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you all liked it. I bet you are all going insane wondering what happened last year, well I don't know when I shall tell you but you might find out in a few chapters. Please Review to tell me what you thought.


	6. Revealing Thoughts

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and reading. Draco has very mixed feelings towards things as you will soon find out in this chapter so I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: Slash, swearing and anything else that comes up.

Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be mine so don't sue me.

_Chapter Six_

_Revealing Thoughts_

Harry sighed looking down at the parchment in front of him. There wasn't too much he could say really about his archenemy that people didn't already know and something's you don't let your teacher know. He looked up to blink away the words ingrained in his mind before reading it over.

'_I met Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley when we were both getting measured for our Hogwarts robes at Madam Malkins. At first I was reminded of my cousin Dudley and how he was a bit of a spoiled brat. He only cared about getting his own way and that wizarding families were all that. I really found him arrogant and a bit snobbish. We met again on the train ride to Hogwarts. He insulted the only peer my age that had decided to be my friend. It was only after we were sorted into different houses that we agreed we hated each other. Every time we seemed to even meet, there was an insult flying out of his mouth. I disliked him more and more every day. I disliked him more when he started calling Hermione names. He was always thwarting any plans I had to fix some horrible plan by Voldemort. It was like he was this huge annoyance that wouldn't go away and leave me alone. I remember when we had our duel in second year and I know I thought that he seemed kind of immature and even reckless in his ways. Of course the same thing could be said about me. I guess the two of us have had our bad moments but now that we are living in close quarters maybe it'll be possible for us to settle our differences and possible become friends. Though it's truly up to Draco if he wants to be friends or not so who knows. I'll have to see what the future brings.'_

Harry leaned back against the table behind him. He was unsure what he should change or add but he was done at least. He looked over at Draco whose paper had slipped down the desk it was so long. Harry groaned quietly. Draco turned glaring at him before looking back down at it. '_I bet he's writing down all the times he caught me doing something against the school rules or something along the lines of how much he hates me.' _Harry thought.

Draco pulled his paper towards him with a sigh. He had wanted to scratch out everything he wrote but he knew that wasn't going to do him any good. He looked down reading the paper slowly.

'_Many people see me as a spoiled brat and I know that is the position Harry Potter thinks of me. I first met Harry Potter at Madam Malkin's during our measuring for our robes. I hadn't realized who I was talking to otherwise I might have been a little more careful with my wording. Father has always taught me to brag about all the knowledge I have. I didn't even think that perhaps the boy beside me was not a pureblood and that he was someone else. At first I thought he was just plain and was a little shy but after the train ride going to Hogwarts everything became a mutual feeling. Growing up I was taught to hate Harry Potter because he destroyed you-know-who, in actually fact, I held him in high regards and to be truthful I respect him. I'm talking too much about myself but everything I have said explains so much why I'm supposed to hate Harry Potter. I do hate him for being so self-righteous all the time. I know the Gryffindors all say things about the Slytherins just as we say things about them. Gryffindors and Slytherins are natural enemies so when we were sorted into opposite houses, it was official. I could never be his friend like I originally wanted and I was willing to go against father's wishes to do so. Well father got his wish and then in second year, he put me on the Quidditch team making me seeker to go against Harry Potter. I hated him every time he managed to get the Snitch especially when we had a rogue bludger after us. By the way that was my idea, I sent Dobby to try to keep him away from the school because I knew what was going to happen but don't tell him that he might actually think I like him. I knew if Harry was killed, there would be no chance if you-know-who was to come back. I tried every twist and turn I could to get him in trouble just like father wanted. Last year during the Triwizard Tournament, I was sure something bad was going to happen when I heard his name called from the Goblet of Fire. Boy was I right when I thought that. When Harry appeared with Cedric's body, my worst fears were confirmed. He-who-must-not-be-named was back. After all these years, I don't really know Harry Potter. I know this though, he is loyal, caring towards his friends and he will stop at nothing to achieve his goal whether that is to stop you-know-who or to save his friends from peril.'_

Draco glared at the paper in annoyance of his thoughts in plain sight. He stood up carefully packing away his quill and extra parchment. Beside him, he saw Harry starting to do the same. He finished packing and tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Harry to finish. When Harry had packed, Draco led the way to Snape's office. They both handed their papers to him and he looked at them briefly before handing them each a piece of paper in turn.

"You are free to go but if you don't work on that I will know as they are due tomorrow." Snape said before waving them out. Harry walked through the hall, his feet knowing the way. He was looking over the questions sceptical and groaned at a few of the questions that he had to ask. A hand wrapped tightly around his wrist causing him to swing out at the person. Draco ducked the swing easily.

"Where are you going? That's not the way to the room." Draco stated. Harry shook his head and stared at Draco before following the blond. After going down another hallway footsteps seemed to bounce off every wall.

"Harry!" Hermione called. Harry turned to look at her and waved. Draco rolled his eyes slightly. Ron, Blaise and Pansy came following behind her around the corner. Pansy came running up and grabbed Draco's arm cheerfully. Draco glared down at her before he went rigid as he saw who was walking around the corner. Harry sensed Draco's unsteadiness and looked up. Hermione sighed, she had come to warn Harry to hide but they hadn't gotten there quick enough. It was Lucius Malfoy who was walking down the hall.

"Draco, what is going on around here?" Lucius commanded. Draco moved around the group of Slytherins and Gryffindors together. Pansy stayed behind him to one side.

"I hadn't had a chance to mail you, father. Professor Dumbledore has mixed the houses together to help communication between houses." Draco answered stiffly. The three Gryffindors stayed a little behind Blaise who didn't seem intimidated with Lucius' presence. The older man looked down at his son with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that so? Then why are you still with _these_ people?" Lucius asked, looking up and down the three Gryffindors. Draco gave an internal sigh.

"You must be with at least one member of your group at all times. Pansy, Blaise and I are in different groups. They came to find me as I was just getting out of detention that I had to serve with Harry." Draco replied.

"Now we call people by their first name as well? And detention Draco tsk tsk. When you come home for Christmas we will deal with all of this." Lucius said. Draco felt panic rise but pushed it back down.

"I won't be coming home for Christmas seeing as Harry doesn't normally go home, neither will I be able to unless Professor Dumbledore has lifted the rule that we need to be with a person of our group at all times rule. As well we are supposed to call our fellow group members by their first name otherwise we lose points." Draco stated. Lucius glared at the Gryffindors. He lifted his nose a little.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore won't mind if I bring your partner along. Come Draco, we are going to Dumbledore's office." Lucius said, starting to walk away. Draco sighed quietly before looking at Harry and nodding his head to follow his father. Harry moved quickly to walk stride and stride with Draco.

Lucius stopped a few hallways away from the others rounding on Draco. His wand was pointed at Harry as he stared at Draco. Harry gulped with the wand at his throat. Draco's silver eyes were painted to the floor.

"You are never to tell me what you are going to do. You don't ever talk back to me, understand. You are to show me respect at all times. We will have a talk later about your behaviour." Lucius said. Harry gave a sigh of relief as the wand disappeared away. He knew the blond was uneasy as they followed behind Lucius. The man in front of them seemed determined to get their quickly. Harry and Draco had to take three steps to his one longer stride. He looked over at Draco shaking his head, they were the same height yet Lucius was so tall; it would make sense for Draco to be tall as well but he wasn't. He shook his head of all thoughts, turning to see the gargoyle coming into view. Snape had made it to the gargoyle as Lucius approached. They all quickly went up the stairs. Snape and Lucius walked in first with Harry and Draco behind them.

Harry stopped in his tracks as he saw who was sitting with Cornelius Fudge. The woman turned around staring directly at Harry. It was Dolores Umbridge.

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you liked it. I told you I wasn't going to bring her in as a teacher didn't mean I wasn't going to make everyone's life miserable. I'll try to get another chapter out soon but I'm back in school and they are loading us with work. So you might get maybe another one next month but after that hopefully you'll have more. Please Review.


	7. Breaking Down

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warnings: Slash, swearing and most likely abuse

Disclaimer: It's not mine sadly.

_Chapter Seven_

_Breaking Down_

Harry glared at the woman sitting down in the chair. He was once again reminded of a toad from when he had first seen her. He walked forward with Draco beside him and Dumbledore looked over at them slowly. Dumbledore seemed to have a mild shock slip over his face before he turned back to Fudge with a serious look. Lucius pushed Harry into one of the chairs. Draco quickly moved to sit on the arm of the chair Harry was sitting in. Harry shot a glare at Lucius but turned his attention to everyone else.

Dumbledore turned his attention to the adults. He looked over at Fudge slowly folding his fingers together in front of him. Lucius cleared his throat impatiently, waiting for Dumbledore to speak. Dumbledore ignored him staring at Fudge instead.

"Now Cornelius, what was it that you wanted to discuss?" Dumbledore asked. Cornelius raised himself up in his chair.

"I think it would be best, for the time being that we have a few Ministry officials overseeing everything at Hogwarts. I just want to make sure that everything that the children are taught is in their best interest." Cornelius said. Dumbledore looked over at Harry and Draco.

"Why don't you ask two of our students, how they find their teachers and their classes; I'm sure you'll learn what you need to know." Dumbledore said. Cornelius looked over at the two boys. "Is everything you are taught acceptable and are your teachers preparing you in every way possible?" Draco looked out the corner of his eye at his father and saw his father glaring at him.

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore. Our teachers are teaching us exactly according to Ministry standards. Everything we learn is by the book and when we have practice our teachers are constantly supervising us, making sure nothing goes wrong." Draco said. Harry nodded in agreement. Lucius looked livid by Draco's response. Cornelius looked taken back by the response himself and turned to Dumbledore.

"Draco, I believe was taught from the beginning the standards of all teachers and has read the Ministry's regulations. I think there is no need for an inspection of the school." Dumbledore stated. Cornelius shook his head.

"I still would like someone that knows the standards of the school regulations to have a thorough look over the school. Thus I wish to instate Lucius Malfoy as High Inquisitor at Hogwarts." Cornelius said. Dumbledore looked at him with a smile.

"Cornelius, I really don't see why you wish to inspect the school after all the years you have been sending me owls for advice on the Ministry and what to do. You know I am quite capable to run this school and my teachers are the best that can be found." Dumbledore said. Dolores gave a little cough to signal she wanted to speak.

"I believe Albus you have a giant and a known werewolf working for you. I do not believe that those are in school regulations." Dolores said. Harry almost rolled his eyes at the toad but refrained from doing so as he was with higher ranks and was already in trouble with the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore looked at her with a sideways glance before addressing Cornelius.

"I believe you will find all my teachers' are quite capable of teaching their programs. All the students are aware of their teacher's ancestry. All Defence against the Dark Arts classes the first week are taught about werewolves so as to allow them to know about their teacher's condition. As for Hagrid, he's a fine teacher and the students always learn interesting new creatures from him. Professor Binns, our resident ghost teacher, has been teaching here for a long time. All of my staff are quite capable and qualified to teach their chosen subjects. If you insist on having a Ministry official here to make sure my staff are acceptable, so be it." Dumbledore said. Cornelius smiled.

"I'm glad we could have this little meeting. Lucius will be back in the morning to start his evaluation and to move his stuff in to one of the many quarters in the school. He has the power to make new school rules as long as they go through me first. Dolores will be back once a week to make sure everything is going smoothly. Have a good day, Dumbledore." Cornelius said and he walked towards the door with Dolores walking behind him. Lucius looked down at Draco.

"Draco, we need to speak before I leave to return home. Your partner can go back to his room alone." Lucius said, partially dragging Draco out of the office. Harry stared at Professor Dumbledore.

"Sir, do you think things could get worse now that the Ministry's involved at the school?" Harry asked quietly. Dumbledore didn't speak for a moment instead standing up and petting Fawkes before slowly turning to Harry.

"Don't worry for now Harry; I believe you need to get to your homework." Dumbledore said without looking into Harry's eyes. Harry sighed before nodding and heading back to his room.

Harry had sat in front of the fire for a long time, just staring at the flames as they swayed and danced in an almost hypnotic way. He had let himself just think as he waited for Draco to return to their room. It must have been almost an hour when the blond stumbled through the door. Harry looked up and was going to make a snide remark when he saw the state Draco was in. Draco was deathly pale, more so than he actually was. His face was tear-stained and his clothes were a complete mess. He refused to look Harry in the eye as he walked into the bathroom.

Harry wanted to go into the bathroom to find out what was wrong but knew the blond would never allow him to come near him. '_Draco has never let anyone get too close. He has too much pride to let someone help him. I'm still not sure why he helped me last year. I just wished he would let me help him this year.'_ Harry thought as he walked into the bedroom and climbed in bed, hoping that he would wake up to find the world a better place in the morning.

A half an hour later Harry stared at the ceiling in the dark. He could hear Draco for the first time moving towards the door. Draco slowly crept into the room and climbed into his bed on the other side of the room. He curled up into his bed and slowly let tears roll down his checks but he refused to make a sound for fear of waking up the other boy in the room. He could hear the steady breath of Harry from the other side of the room and in a way it comforted him. As he cried silently, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Harry woke from the thrashing on the other side of the room. He jumped out of bed to find Draco tossing and turning while whining quietly. He walked over to the boy's bed looking down at him. He put an arm on Draco's pale shoulder to find it slightly bruised but shook him gently anyway. Draco fought the demon in his sleep harder and even took a swing at Harry. He had the sheets wrapped tightly around his feet trapping him and he started kicking to free himself. Harry leaned over, climbing in bed with the blond wrapping his arms around him to still him. After a few moments of fighting with Draco, he calmed down and rolled to cuddle into the warmth of the angel that had saved him from his nightmares.

Draco woke the next morning to find he was well rested from the best night sleep he had, had in years. The shower was running in the bathroom next door and when the water stopped a few minutes later Harry walked out fully dressed. He didn't say anything to Draco as he walked to his trunk and grabbed his bag.

"Morning, Harry." Draco said through a hoarse voice. Harry looked up at him in shock before nodding silently in greeting to him. He walked out of the room leaving Draco alone.

Draco walked out of the bedroom a half an hour later to see Harry doing homework on the couch. Harry looked up as Draco cringed as he settled his bag on his shoulder. He sighed, packing his stuff up and walking towards Draco, grabbing the bag off his shoulder slinging it over his own. Draco looked confused and followed behind him in uncertainty.

"Why are you doing this? I'm fine." Draco growled, pushing Harry up against the wall once they had entered the empty hallway. Anger boiled in his veins, causing him to become frustrated with Harry. Harry stared at him calmly.

"I'm not allowed to be nice?" Harry asked quietly. Draco growled low before pushing away from Harry.

"I know you want to know why I look like shit but it's none of your business so keep your trap shut and give me my bag." Draco said holding out his hand. Harry looked at him with a sigh before handing over the bag. He watched Draco stalk away but he wanted to say something.

"I know what it's like!" Harry called after him. Draco turned glaring at him.

"You know nothing about what it's like, Potter." Draco replied before continuing to walk forward around the corner. Harry sighed quietly walking after Draco.

The Great Hall was filled when they sat down across from each other. Draco refused to talk to Harry the entire time they ate breakfast. Harry chatted with Blaise who kept looking over at Draco with a kind of confused look yet knowing at the same time. Pansy sat beside Draco with a look of concern on her face.

History of Magic was no different then breakfast and Defence against the Dark Arts was worse. When they were paired with their partners to practice the new spell they had learned, Draco seemed to want to burn off his pent up anger and Harry had a hard time trying to block the spells flying at him with just the spells he could use from his wand. One actually flew past him and hit Neville causing him to be attacked by a snake. Harry growled at Draco and called the snake over to him. The snake wound around his body before resting around his neck. The snake hissed at Draco baring fangs.

"He says you may have created him but he won't let you destroy him." Harry said to Draco who ignored him by firing another spell. Harry fed up with Draco's behaviour held his hand up causing the spell to disperse before him. Draco growled, forcing another stronger spell at him and with a wave of his hand it dispersed. Snuffles sat beside him looking impressed. Harry walked forward grabbed Draco's bag from the desk and grabbed Draco's arm where he was sure he wasn't bruised before dragging him out of the classroom. Draco squirmed fighting Harry to let him go but Harry didn't until they got back to their room.

Draco glared at Harry as he sat down in the green chair by the fire. Harry waved his hand and an invisible force field around all the doors appeared. The snake slithered down Harry to curl up in a corner by the window. Harry stared at Draco with a look of distaste for his behaviour.

"I can't believe you. I have tried and tried to repay you for your kindness last year but you won't let me help you when I blatantly told you I know what it's like. I know what the bruises look like. I know what it feels like." Harry said, flinging himself into the chair. "I thought after what happened last year that we could be more open with each other or would you rather us just pretend it didn't happen."

Draco stared at him, not sure what to say or do about the emerald eyed boy in front of him. He was in so much pain that he couldn't think straight to begin with and he had thought they had agreed to not talk about what happened last year. It happened last year, it was in the past.

"Harry, I just don't want to talk about it. Any of it, last year or what happened last night. I thought you of all people would understand the want of privacy." Draco replied softly staring at his feet. Harry sighed.

"It's not that I don't understand, trust me I do but it's just I want to help you like you helped me. I can't help you if you won't talk to me." Harry whispered just loud enough for Draco to hear. Draco looked away, not keeping eye contact with Harry. Emerald eyes seemed to pierce his soul and he didn't want to let anyone in. He turned away, getting up to go to the bedroom as he reached the door, he suddenly found himself staring at the ceiling in confusion.

"What did you do?" Draco growled at him from the floor. Harry didn't turn around as he gave an unseen smirk.

"You can't leave this room unless either you win a fight or you talk to me." Harry replied calmly. Draco jumped up, brandishing his wand, pointing it at Harry and uttered a spell before the spell even reached Harry it disappeared. The snake gave a small hiss that sounded distinctly like a laugh to Draco and was a laugh to Harry.

"Fight me fairly!" He shouted at Harry who stood lazily, turning to stare into sharp steely silver eyes. Harry sighed, pulling his wand out of his pocket and holding it loosely by his side. "I hope this isn't the way you fight the Dark Lord otherwise I'm surprised your still alive." Harry chuckled.

"Voldemort is at least a challenge every once in a while. Some things change a person Draco and I've become stronger since the last time we faced off." Harry said quietly. Draco gave a snarl before lifting his wand out before him. Harry sighed, raising his own. "If you insist on continuing I warn you. I won't go easy on you."

"Crucio!" Draco yelled. Harry let the spell hit him and nothing happened. He looked down at his body to see the spell hadn't worked. He nodded slowly at Draco with a small smile.

"You don't hate me enough to want to actually hurt me. People have hurt you enough in your life but I won't let them hurt you again. I promise." Harry spoke softly as he walked forward towards Draco. He stopped in front of Draco who's wand was pointing at his chest. He slipped the wand out of Draco's hand, carefully placing it in his pocket before walking the last few distances to gently wrap Draco in a loose embrace. If the blond wanted to stay he could and if he wanted leave, it would be just as easy.

Draco stood in the embrace confused by the warm feeling spreading over his body. The only person in his life that had ever given him a hug was his mother when he was child. It had been at least ten years since he had last had one. He slowly sank into the embrace letting go of all the pain he had felt and quietly cried into Harry's shoulder.

Harry whispered comforting words in Draco's ear as he cried. Somehow he managed to get Draco over to the couch where Draco continued cry letting out all the anguish as he curled up into Harry. Draco settled down but he didn't move after a long time of him crying. Harry realized he had exhausted himself out and was falling asleep. He looked down at his watch to see they had missed their two hours spare and were currently missing Transfiguration. He shook his head; he refused to wake the blond who had finally let go of some of the pain inside. They hadn't done their questions either so they should probably skip detention with Snape as well. Harry smiled, looking down at Draco lying in his arms.

'_At least I can repay you for last year but I don't know what to do about the rest. I hope you finally can start to find your peace, Draco and maybe I can too.'_ Harry thought as he started to slip into a light sleep.

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you liked it. I'm working on three fics at once and that's a record for me so I'll try to post all three at the same time so you'll have to be patient. I also have exams coming up so that might make chapters late but this is my way of procrastinating so you may or may not get chapters until the end of April again. I'll update soon. Please Review.


	8. A World Of Pain and Torment

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. It seems I'm procrastinating from doing homework by writing which is good for you guys but it was also bad that I didn't finish this until two weeks into my break. So I hope you enjoy!

Warnings: Slash (eventually), swearing (occasionally) and abuse (when it comes up).

Disclaimer: It is not mine as it belongs to the one and only JK Rowling and I am but a mere college student who is trying not to study for her work before exams. So it isn't mine.

_Chapter Eight_

_A World Of Pain and Torment_

Harry woke to the door slamming off in his consciousness. Then someone cursed as they bounced off a barrier in the distance. The warmth that was next to him was trying so hard to pull him back into the land of dreams but the person was yelling, stirring the angel beside him. Harry grumbled, waving a hand lazily in the direction of the barrier. The person crashed to the floor with a dull thump.

Draco buried his face into the warmth surrounding him and inhaled the smell of musk, woods and something he couldn't quite place but beautiful none the less. The grumbling from somewhere off in the distance was starting to annoy him. He lifted his head to tell the person to shut up and go away but when he opened his eyes, they suddenly widened. The person he had been practically sleeping on was none other than Harry Potter and his mind raced to figure out how that could happen; the events from a few hours ago flashed through his mind. He sighed a little before looking past to see Remus standing, holding back a laugh at the man on the floor.

Harry's emerald eyes opened to lock with liquid silver pools. The blond gave a small smile before sitting up to allow Harry to look over his shoulder at who was there. Remus waved at him with a small smile. Snuffles sat on top of a person's back triumphantly looking almost smug.

"Come here, Snuffles." Harry said. Snuffles looked down at the person with disdain before sauntering over to Harry happily. Snape growled, restraining himself from attacking the dog with a spell.

"Potter, you didn't attend classes this afternoon and you have missed part of your detention. Then there are barriers placed around the room which is an illegal act of magic within the school. Also knowing you, you haven't done the homework I gave you and -" Snape started ranting but a hand on his shoulder cut him off. Remus shook his head at him before walking forward.

"Harry, you and Draco were working out a disagreement that you had this morning, weren't you?" Remus asked kindly. Harry looked at Draco before nodding. Draco hadn't said a word since their fight and his crying. He still seemed kind of out of it as if something was still bugging him. He sat up staring at Snape.

"Uncle Sev, I promise it won't happen again. Harry and I didn't finish the assignment as when I got back in from Dumbledore's office and my talk with father, I just wanted to get to bed so we never got around to it. We had a fight this morning and Harry wanted to resolve it and I was angry so he pulled me out of class this afternoon. Then we resolved it. If you don't mind Uncle if we could pass up on detention tonight and work on the assignment here, I would truly appreciate it." Draco said quietly. Snape sighed, staring at his godson knowing what he meant by talk with his father. He nodded slowly.

"But it means tomorrow's detention you'll have to work twice as hard and I expect to see the results of the assignment to perfection." Snape said with a smirk that covered the smile he wanted to give his godson for his explanation. He turned and left the room. Remus called to Snuffles who gave Harry a quick lick before running through the door before Remus. He waved before closing the door behind him.

"Well I guess we have to get to work on those questions don't we?" Draco asked sarcastically before getting up to grab his bag. Harry had left his own questions on the table the night before and simply waved them over. "How did you learn how to use wandless magic?"

"I don't think that's one of the questions, Draco but I'll answer anyway. Last year when I fought Voldemort I noticed he used his wand for almost everything. That's what he was most powerful with. So over the summer under the ministry's nose, I taught myself wandless magic to have an advantage over Voldemort next time. Of course I couldn't teach myself everything without a wand and without words. It took time but after a while I could levitate things and move things across the room. Those were undetectable by the ministry because it was almost like my magic had jump in my sleep. So does that answer your question?" Harry replied. Draco chuckled before nodding.

"Okay let's see. Do we have mostly the same questions?" Draco asked looking down Harry's list and then at his.

"Yes we do." Harry replied.

"Okay then I'll go first. What is your full name?" Draco asked grabbing his quill and sitting on the floor at the table in front of him. Harry raised his legs up to place a book on his lap with the questions.

"Harry James Potter and you?" Harry replied. Draco shook his head.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. When's your birthday? Oh this should be obvious. Oh let me guess. I believe I read it enough as a child that I should know by now. July 31st is the day if I remember correctly." Draco replied with a small smirk. Harry nodded before indicating he wanted the same answer. "June 5th." Harry scribbled it down before grinning at the next section.

"Some of these questions are so easy. Who are your parents? Let's see Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy." Harry said as he wrote it down and Draco looked a little shocked that he knew his mother. "I was at the Black's place this summer." Draco nodded before scribbling down the answer to Harry's without even asking.

"Why were you at the Black's home this summer?" Draco asked curiously. Harry looked at him trying to decided what he should tell the boy that was once his enemy and still could be.

"Well I was taken there by the Order of the Phoenix. I got to spend my time there before and after my trial. I also got to see my godfather while I was there but he's supposed to still be on the run." Harry replied, choosing his words carefully. Draco looked up at him with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Do you mean to tell me Sirius Black is your godfather?" Draco asked, staring at him for any sign that he was correct. Harry looked back at him with shining green eyes.

"Yes, he is and he's here at the school but you can't tell anyone. No one knows but Hermione and Ron. Please don't say anything." Harry said. Draco nodded slowly.

"I promise I won't tell." Draco replied. Harry smiled before looking back down at the questions.

"Guess we should get back to these." Harry said. Draco looked down at them before looking back up at Harry.

"Well I guess those were basic questions. Now let's see, who was your first crush?" Draco asked looking down at the paper. Harry blushed looking down at the paper in front of him.

"Well that's kind of confusing for me but I guess it's easiest to say Cho Chang. What about you?" Harry replied. Draco looked down at the paper in front of him taking down the note quickly without really answering. "Come on, Draco I'm being honest with you. I won't laugh I promise." Draco looked down.

"Well it was a silly crush as a child and it didn't really mean anything so let's just leave it." Draco stated. Harry grinned mischievously.

"Come on Draco, Snape wanted this done to perfection remember. We don't want to let poor Uncle Sev down, do we?" Harry asked playfully.

"He would know why I refused to answer that question as if my father knew I had that crush I would be murdered without question. Seeing as he will be living here, I would rather him not knowing about it." Draco stated. Harry gave a little pout before looking down at the paper.

"Fine, then what's your fondest childhood memory?" Harry asked with a sigh. Draco nodded slowly.

"When father bought me my first broom for my birthday is my fondest childhood memory." Draco answered looking up at Harry who quickly wrote it down. "What about you? What was your fondest childhood memory?"

"I don't have a childhood memory that I'm fond of. The best thing to it was the day I was finally able to read my Hogwarts letter, my eleventh birthday." Harry answered quietly.

They continued to work on the questions for another half an hour, when they finally decided to have a break and go for something to eat. Harry looked at the door and then at the bedroom. Draco stood by the door tapping his foot impatiently. Harry ran into the bedroom coming out with his father's invisibility cloak in his arms.

"It's a little early to be bringing this out but it'll be easier. Then there'll be no worries about bumping into anyone this way." Harry said throwing it over Draco before sliding under himself. Draco gave a small smile before they headed out quietly down the hallways. They only slowed down when they got to the kitchen, when a group of Hufflepuffs and their Ravenclaw counterparts slid into the Hufflepuff common room. Harry shook his head as the group disappeared inside and they continued to the kitchen. The kitchen passage was a little hard to get into as house elves were arguing with one another in the middle. Harry stopped seeing Dobby in the middle of it all. He threw off the cloak quickly to try and help. Dobby's eyes widened in amazement.

"Harry Potter, sir." Dobby said excitedly. Harry looked at the other house-elves that were standing, looking scared of him or a little astonished he was there.

"Dobby, what's the problem?" Harry asked quietly. Dobby sighed.

"Alta was cleaning Ravenclaw's common room when she stumbled upon scraps of paper left everywhere and was thinking about how the kids must have thought it funny. When she went to pick up the paper she found cloth underneath and wouldn't clean the common room. Now nobody wants to clean any common room in fear that they will find clothing left out." Dobby explained. Harry sighed.

"It's Hermione; she's trying to free any house-elves she can. Ever since she got into the wizarding world and learned how you are treated like slaves, it's been her sworn duty to free house-elves. Maybe if one of you talked to her, she would think better of it." Harry said quietly. Dobby looked around at the rest who seemed to think it was a good idea to go talk to the person responsible. Dobby nodded to Harry. He closed his eyes concentrating on finding Hermione's aura. He almost laughed at himself, she was in the library. "She's in the library." Dobby grabbed a hold of him and Draco reached out quickly grabbing Harry's robes. They disappeared into a puff of smoke.

They reappeared in one of the sections of books that were unpopulated. Harry sighed, walking out and finding Hermione to bring her back to the house-elves. Her eyes widened in joy and happiness at the house-elves before her to suddenly realize none of them were wearing any of the clothing she had made.

"Hermione, I wanted you to know what they really thought of the clothes you were leaving for them." Harry said. Hermione looked hopeful down at the house-elves in front of you. A small young female stepped forward.

"We refuse to clean any room that has clothing left out. We are treated well here and there is no need for us to have clothing. Dumbledore has presented all of us with clothing before and we are free to do as we wish. We all wish to stay here, we are treated like kings among our race." The female house-elf said proudly. Hermione looked at her and nodded.

"What about the rest of you? Are all of you really free to leave if you wanted to?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes, they are. I do not have any hold over them. They are free to go whenever they please. They know that there are some duties to be done but when I offered clothing those that wanted to stay, stayed and those that wanted to go took the clothing and left. Dobby came to me for a job; he is free to do as he wishes as he is only here to help until he knows what he would like to do with his freedom." Dumbledore said, appearing beside Hermione almost scaring her. She looked over at the house-elves that were slowly disappearing as they had to go back to work.

"I won't put out anymore clothing but I have so many hats that I've sown. What will I do with them?" Hermione asked looking at Harry. Dobby grinned.

"I'll take them, then I will have a hat for a few different days of the week." He said happily. Hermione smiled, giving Dobby a hug before leaving to go back to studying. The house-elves disappeared and Dumbledore smiled looking behind Harry where Draco was standing with the cloak still hiding him.

"Go back to your room; Dobby will bring you some dinner." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded, climbing back under the cloak and concentrating on the room. He opened his eyes to find himself in front of the fireplace. Harry threw off the cloak from both of them and left the room to put it away.

Draco flopped down on the couch relaxing his muscles as best he could. The snake he had created earlier that day slithered up to coil himself beside Draco's right thigh to have a little bit of a nap as he waited for the other to return.

Harry entered the room and turned with wide eyes towards the door. The snake uncoiled quickly sensing the anger in his other and moved swiftly to lie at Harry's feet with his fangs bared hissing violently. A knock came to the door and Draco looked curiously at Harry. He shook his head at the blond as to say don't make a sound.

The next knock came louder and more powerful. Harry sighed, knowing he couldn't hide inside and pretend they weren't there. He turned looking at Draco sadly before walking forward opening the door slowly to admit the people behind it.

Immediately Draco shrunk back pretending to be doing homework. Lucius scowled at Harry as Dumbledore followed quickly behind confusing Harry as to how he moved around the school so seamlessly. Lucius stalked forward to glare at his son before turning sharply to Dumbledore.

"I do not agree with this method. Two students should not have such large quarters to themselves without teacher supervision." Lucius said looking around the room with a cynical look. Dumbledore smiled at the man, which seemed to Harry a little forced.

"Well then I shall move two teachers in right away. I think Remus Lupin and Severus Snape shouldn't have any problems with moving into the chambers upstairs connecting to this one." Dumbledore answered mischievously. Harry looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes in shock that he would even suggest such a thing. Draco looked just as shocked and knew almost immediately that his father wouldn't go for it.

"I agree with Severus Snape but Remus Lupin is out of the question. I would prefer someone with fewer problems." Lucius replied smoothly. Harry wanted to groan out loud about the fact that he was referring to Remus being a known werewolf.

"I think it no problem; it allows both boys to have someone to go talk to that they trust. Severus is Draco's godfather and Remus has taken the place of Harry's godfather. I believe that should suffice, Lucius, I believe you have other inspections to make." Dumbledore replied. "I shall go inform Severus and Remus of their movement into the room." Dumbledore ushered Lucius out of the room and turned, looking at the boys apologetically before closing the door.

Harry turned to look at Draco who gave a sigh of relief that his father had left the room. He looked back up into emerald eyes with a half-smile. Harry just shook his head, sitting down in the chair beside the couch.

"Well I guess we have no other choice then to be tortured this year." Harry said with a sigh. Draco nodded slowly before starting their homework. Harry sat down beside him to learn Arthimancy.

An hour later the door opened to admit Remus with Snuffles. He smiled at them both as he set down a box full of papers. Snuffles rushed over to lick Harry's face and jumped back as the snake moved around the boy's neck.

"I guess we'll be seeing more of each other now, won't we?" Remus said happily as if the arrangement didn't bother him at all. The door suddenly slammed open as Severus walked in with several floating objects following after him. He turned glaring at Harry and Remus as if it were their fault he was there before stalking towards the library area. Harry had not explored the place completely and guessed there was a staircase to the upstairs near there. Remus chuckled quietly to himself as he followed Severus towards the back.

"I wonder what his problem is?" Draco asked to no one in particular.

"He's just not happy, he has to share a room with me." Remus called over his shoulder before he disappeared through the doorway. Harry held back a laugh as he gave Snuffles a small push to follow after them.

Suddenly a knock came to the door making Harry groan at the fact that the only time he had truly to do homework was being interrupted and Draco sighed as he stood going to the door. He stepped aside to allow the person entrance into the room.

"Is Professor Snape and Lupin here yet?" Lucius asked. Draco nodded before walking towards the library.

"I'll go get them." Draco said heading through the doorway scurrying like a frightened mouse. Harry stood up the snake uncoiling to hiss at the blond-haired man. He walked towards Lucius to stand before him.

"It's good to see you again, Lucius. How's your master fairing? I'm sure he's good. I have one thing to say to you and you better listen careful or you might just find yourself at the wrong end of a wand. I don't know what you did to Draco but if you ever lay a hand on him again while we are here, you will find yourself in a world a pain. Are we clear?" Harry asked deadly quiet. Lucius looked at the boy with cold grey eyes and knew he wasn't bluffing about what he said.

"Crystal clear." Lucius replied. Harry nodded before sitting down on the couch as Draco came down the stairs with Severus and Remus following behind him.

"You wanted to see us, Lucius?" Severus asked quietly. Lucius nodded, trying not to look in the direction of Harry or Draco.

"I just wanted to make sure you had agreed to stay here and were settling in properly." Lucius said. Severus looked over his shoulder at Remus before focusing his attention back to Lucius.

"Yes and I still have a lot of unpacking to do as does Remus. The boys' need to get back to their school work so if you will see yourself out, I would truly appreciate it." Severus said turning around and leaving the room. Remus followed closely behind him. Draco had started doing more homework but Harry turned to look one last time at the man giving him a warning look before Lucius left the room.

**To Be Continued…**

I'm so sorry for the delay but I'll try to update as much as possible during the next four months while I'm mostly off. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I am trying to make the chapters longer so I hope this is better. Please Review.


	9. An Unsteady Trust

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I'm trying to update everything as much as possible but something always seems to get in my way. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Warnings: Same as always…

Disclaimer: If it was mine, do you really think I would be writing here? It's not mine so don't sue me.

_Chapter Nine_

_An Unsteady Trust_

Harry woke to find his room in complete darkness. A moaning came through the darkness and was steadily growing in volume. He sighed as he climbed out of bed and crept across the soft carpet to the other side of the room. He peered through the darkness to see a blond head buried under the blankets, fighting off yet another personal demon in his sleep. The blankets were wrapped around him in a tight cocoon.

Harry sighed as he unravelled the blond from the blankets and climbed under them yet again, wrapping the blond in his embrace. Draco gave a content sigh and rolled over to cuddle into the warmth beside him. Harry smiled down at the other boy before relaxing his body to fall back to sleep.

Draco woke to find his bed still very warm from an unknown presence that had been there not too long before. He sat up in bed and saw the bathroom door ajar with the sound of water running filling the large room. He climbed out of bed and padded across the room to the bathroom. He slipped into the steam filled bathroom and headed for the other shower stall.

Harry's ears perked up as he heard the shower stall next to him start. He smiled a little, knowing that the blond was starting to warm up to him after only two days of living together and going on day three. He slowly shut the water off and wrapped the clean towel around his waist. Harry slipped out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. He dressed in his school robes and left waiting for the blond in the common room.

A half an hour later, Harry looked up from his textbook to see Draco standing there looking pristine clean. He motioned to the chair for Draco to sit down and the boy sighed before doing so. Draco sat on the edge of the red chair staring at Harry.

"We have forty five minutes before breakfast starts so you should probably get comfy." Harry said closing his textbook to stare at Draco. "So how did you sleep last night?" Draco raised an eyebrow at him as if the other boy knew something that he didn't know.

"It was good. Why do you ask?" Draco asked, looking at Harry sceptically. Harry shrugged his shoulders as he leaned farther back into the couch. He smiled at Draco before giving a sigh.

"You tend to have nightmares. You end up fighting demons in your sleep that you would not normally fight during the daylight hours. I believe it may be because when the light is out the demons shrink away." Harry said ignoring Draco's question. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the back of the couch. Draco stared at Harry curiously. He had once thought that the boy-who-lived was a bit of a bird brain but after that he realized that Harry was smarter than what he appeared to be and perhaps thought about things that most people took for granted. Draco sighed heavily as he continued to stare at the black haired boy.

"Everyone has demons, Harry, even though none of us likes to admit it. You may be right that it is easier to fight demons in the night because a person hides them during the day and hides them from the eyes of the public." Draco replied softly. Harry nodded not looking at Draco. He sighed as he continued to stare at the ceiling lost in his own thoughts before he lifted his head a little to peer at Draco.

"I spent the first ten years of my life in a cupboard under the stairs. All I had for clothes was my whale of a cousin's hand-me-downs that didn't fit me properly. When I went to school, I had no friends and I was Dudley's and his gangs' personal punching bag. I remember hating summer more than any time of the year because every day I would have to run and hide and fight for my life with everything I ever had in me so I wouldn't die from the beating I would receive. Sure sometimes I would get Dudley back when my magic would go out of control like the one time I sent a boa constrictor on him. Of course if it wasn't Dudley beating me, it was Uncle Vernon hurting me in any possible way he could. Uncle Vernon has a nasty temper that he would take out on me and my aunt. I think he was always trying to beat the little bit of magic, he thought she might have in her, out of her. Maybe he was trying to do the same to me but the beatings subsided for a little while, when I found out I was a wizard for about a year then it started again and even worse than ever. Everyone thinks being the boy-who-lived means I'm treated like a king but I'm not." Harry said quietly never once looking at Draco.

Draco sighed quietly, after hearing only in small terms what Harry went through, made him regret everything he ever put the boy through during the year. He realized Harry had dealt with his life the same way he dealt with Voldemort: keeping everything to himself unless he needed help. He was almost sure Harry had never told anyone what he went through as a child for fear that they would look at him differently and he knew that's exactly how he felt until Blaise found out what was truly going on, then of course Pansy found out a little while later but otherwise no one knew.

"Have you ever told anyone before?" Draco asked softly. Harry lifted his head shaking his head slowly as he turned his eyes towards the fireplace.

"Ron and Hermione know I was usually locked in my room and fed very little during the summer months but otherwise they have no clue what happens to me while I am home and what happened during my earlier life." Harry answered. Draco furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Then why tell me of all people?" Draco asked quietly. Harry turned to him with dark emerald green eyes.

"I know you have gone through something similar to my own experience. It doesn't take a genius to know the signs that a person goes through. You've already gone through the stage of trying to pretend it's not happening to you and moved on to its happening but you just have to find a way to stop it." Harry stated matter-of-factly. Draco looked at him with sad silver eyes.

"I guess we have more in common than we would like to admit. Though there are differences, we both have gone through it. Though we don't like to go into detail, of course." Draco said looking down at his hands with interest. Harry smiled reaching over to place a hand on Draco's softly. He looked up at Harry with surprised silver eyes.

"I know you can't talk about it just yet Draco but when you are ready, I'm here for you. Also while I'm around Lucius won't bother you, I promise. Nothing will happen to you." Harry said fiercely. Draco nodded with a tiny smile.

"Thank you." Draco whispered feeling choked up. He cleared his throat before moving to sit beside Harry on the couch. Harry raised an eyebrow at him before Draco laid down with his head in Harry's lap. Draco closed his eyes slightly. "Of all the things we've talked about the one thing we should talk about we keep avoiding."

"And what would that be Draco? What have we been avoiding talking about?" Harry asked quietly. Draco was silent for sometime making Harry think that he wasn't going to answer him. Suddenly liquid silver met emerald green.

"We've never talked about what happened last year."

**To Be Continued…**

I know it's not really a very exciting chapter but I needed them to get closer slowly by opening up to each other. Plus you guys will finally know what happened last year which I've been neglecting to tell you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.


	10. Last Year, Bantering and You

A/N: Thank you SO much for reviewing, I love them to bits. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warning: Slash, swearing, abuse and whatever else that may show up at any given time.

Disclaimer: It's sadly not mine, only the storyline belongs to me.

_Chapter Ten_

_Last Year, Bantering and You_

Harry sat there staring down at Draco into mysterious silver eyes. The blond didn't know what was going through the other's head but he went to move. Draco sighed as he sat up to allow Harry to stand. Harry offered his hand to him and Draco slowly reached out taking it.

Harry led him into the bedroom and closed the door softly behind them. He waved his hand at the door sound proofing it, along with the rest of the room. He walked over to his bed and sat down. He crawled up into the pillows, leaning back against them and the headboard. He patted the spot beside him and Draco sighed dropping his bag on the floor and crawled up beside Harry. He sighed, leaning his head on the other's shoulder and just relaxed in his embrace.

"So you wanted to talk about last year?" Harry asked quietly. Draco nodded slowly before sitting up slightly to look up into Harry's eyes. He gave a tiny smile before laying his head back down.

"Yeah, I guess we really need to talk about it." Draco replied quietly. Harry smiled giving him a slight squeeze to Draco's arm before thinking back.

**Flashback to End of Fourth Year**

After the interview with the Diggorys', Harry was supposed to return to Gryffindor Tower but there was no way he could sit there with everyone's questioning looks quite yet. He wandered the empty corridors of the castle. At the time, he hadn't realized it but the strange room he walked into was perfect. The small room had a large fireplace with a roaring fire and a couch. He moved over to sit on the couch; he curled up as far as he could into the corner of the couch, trying to hide away from the rest of the world around him.

Harry didn't know how long he sat there crying but he knew the thoughts that swirled around his mind were anything but nice. He relived over and over again Cedric's death and the look on the Diggorys' face only a few hours ago. He mourned Cedric and he mourned seeing his parents again. He hated himself for living and Cedric dying. He hated himself for living and his parents being dead because they wanted to save him. He wished he had died instead of Cedric so that he would never have heard Mrs. Diggory's sobs and see the look on her face after her son had died.

The thought struck him like a ton of bricks. Maybe it would be better if he was dead. The thought seemed to make him slightly happier. If he was dead then he wouldn't have to live day in and day out being the boy-who-lived and worrying about Voldemort. He didn't have to go home back to the abuse of Dudley and Uncle Vernon. He wouldn't have to watch Aunt Petunia being hit across the face when she did something wrong. He wouldn't have to be there and he could be free from his life.

Something inside him, made him take out his wand and stare at it longingly. He contemplated using the killing curse so that he may perhaps finally die and not worry about life anymore. It sounded so good and he longed for it. A sound disturbed his thoughts but he didn't turn to even look at the person who entered the room. He hoped whoever it was would do the honours for him, make all the pain and the hurt go away for good. He growled as his wand flew out of his hand and finally turned to see the strangest mixture of emotions swirling around in the person's eyes. Fear was the most prominent, sadness and overlying everything was understanding emotions that swirled in those liquid silver pools. Before he could realize who exactly was standing there, through the emotions spinning inside him and the tears that streamed down his cheeks, the person crossed the room instantly being by his side.

The warmth of the blond's body was inviting and the tears continued to fall before the person wrapped him up in his arms. Harry didn't know why but he began to cry harder onto Draco's shoulder. The hug was similar to the one Mrs. Weasley had given him the other day, but this one was different, almost perfect and pure and almost loving in origin. If he didn't know who held him, he might have wanted to stay there forever in the arms of his enemy.

Harry didn't know how long he stayed there wrapped up in Draco's arms crying but the soothing rub on his back and the soft words muttered from those lips, seemed to ease some of the pain and hurt away. He knew he had stopped crying for a while when a finger lifted his chin to look at him. His bloodshot emerald eyes stared into silver ones and he gave a slightly confused look. Draco went to move but stopped to look at Harry.

"I have to go, but Harry, we will speak of this to no one, okay?" Draco asked and Harry nodded slowly. He offered Harry a tiny smile before standing and he leaned over placing a soft kiss to Harry's forehead. "Remember, nothing is so bad that you should take your own life. I'll see you at the Leaving Feast I suppose. Have a good summer, at least try to have a good summer. Goodbye Harry." Draco sighed handing Harry back his wand then placed his hand on Harry's shoulder before leaving him alone in the room again.

**End Flashback**

Harry shook his head from the memory of last year and after Cedric's death. His resolve now was to make sure no one else he knew died and if it meant him going after Voldemort, in someway he would have to. Draco sighed, bringing him slightly out of his thoughts.

"Why did you even stay when you saw me in that room?" Harry asked quietly leaning his head against the pillows. Draco curled closer for warmth before trying to answer the question.

"Something led me there and when I saw you crying, I couldn't leave you like that, no matter how much I was supposed to hate you. No one should have to suffer alone when they are sad, plus you would have eventually tried to kill yourself if I hadn't shown up. I couldn't let you do that, I knew that look because I've done the same before. I couldn't go through with it and you know why? It was because of you. I always thought Harry Potter wouldn't take the cowards' way out; he's going to go out in a blazing glory. I still think you will, you'll only go down with the fight of a lifetime even then you'll stand back up." Draco said with a shrug. Harry gave a smile before looking over at the clock beside his bed.

"Thank you, Draco for everything. For now, though we've have to get going or we are going to be late for breakfast." Harry said about to move when Draco leaned more heavily on him.

"Do we have to go; can't we just lie here all day?" Draco pouted, giving Harry puppy dog eyes. Harry smiled before sitting up to climb out of bed.

"Well we could always do that Sunday if you wanted to but we have classes today. We have Hagrid's class first; we can't miss a fun new creature, can we?" Harry replied before helping Draco up.

The Hall was packed as it always was, by the time they had gotten down there after taking a wrong turn at one point. Blaise flagged them down and they walked over sitting beside each other. Hermione looked at them from behind the paper, out of the corner of her eye.

"What is your excuse for missing your classes yesterday? Harry, we have our OWLs this year." Hermione said sternly, folding up her paper purposefully. Harry sighed, turning to Draco.

"Do want to take this one, seeing as you're more of a diplomat then I am." Harry said before grabbing the toast. Draco growled quietly at him.

"I am an aristocrat not a diplomat, there's a difference." He said with a glare at Harry before turning to Hermione to answer her question. "We were settling a few differences and it's a good thing too, seeing as we are now under watchful eyes of lovely teachers. It's really too bad actually because now I can't shag Harry all over the room."

Harry spit out his pumpkin juice across the table, hitting Blaise who yelped as he was thrown into fits of laughter. Draco smirked, keeping his face as calm as possible as Harry coughed trying to regain his composer. Ron had started laughing with Blaise, the two of them almost falling out of the bench. Hermione's eyes were twice the normal size as she stared at Draco having not expected him to say something like that. Harry turned to him with a smile.

"Draco you know better than that, I'm not the one screaming for more all the time now, am I?" Harry replied quietly. Blaise smirked while trying to hold his laughter in without any help from Ron. Draco turned to Harry with a smirk.

"Yes well after all I have to have to bragging rights that I get to be fucked by Harry Potter." Draco stated matter-of-factly. Harry grinned at the blond before turning to Blaise.

"He's a real piece of work isn't he? He has this really hot arse but the problem is he doesn't want to wreck his beautifully manicured hand by helping a bloke out. Of course, he doesn't mind being on his knees every once in a while." Harry said making Blaise burst into even harder laughs holding his stomach in pain. Ron shook with laughter before bursting into laughter with Blaise. Hermione turned to them in disgust.

"Now really, you two are so immature. When will you grow up?" Hermione said trying to hide her own slight laughter at the two of them. Blaise shook his head as Pansy looked around Hermione to stare at Harry.

"You know Harry, Draco's not the only one with a fine arse. Haven't you ever turned around to check your own out? Along with that walk you do, that make your hips sway ever so slightly, could make a girl think you've been shagging the entire school population and still think she's the only one who hasn't had a chance to get a piece of the action." Pansy said teasingly. Draco looked at her confused before turning to Harry.

"Your hips sway?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head looking at Pansy confused. She smiled before shrugging.

"I walk the way I walk. There's nothing special about the way I walk." Harry replied ,shaking his head in disbelief. Draco pointed to the section between the two tables.

"Walk for me." Draco said in an almost commanding voice. Harry shook his head and continued eating. "Oh come on, Harry. You've obviously been watching me walk if you've noticed my arse, now I want to see yours. Off with the robes too." Harry sighed, putting down his fork before slipping off the robe and walking down to Pansy, he leaned over her shoulder for Hermione's newspaper to look at the front page.

"That wasn't far enough to actually see it. Go see Neville and ask him if he slept last night." Pansy said, motioning towards the opposite end of the table. Harry rolled his eyes but obeyed quietly. He found out Neville hadn't slept at all for fear that one of the Slytherins would kill him in the middle of the night. Harry reassured him before going back to his breakfast.

"Happy now?" Harry asked as he sat shrugging his robe back on. Draco smirked before nodding. Pansy laughed.

"Pansy was totally right. Your hips do sway and there was many girls watching your arse as well along with some interested boys. Too bad that I'm the only one who is in your bed though. None of them will ever get a piece of that hot arse." Draco said. Hermione shook her head before finishing her breakfast.

"Enough playing around, we have to go down to Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid's not here so we'll have a substitute teacher for the time being until he comes back." Hermione said. Harry turned to her confused as he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Weeer miss hee amyway?" Harry asked around the piece of toast. Draco turned to him giving him a smack upside the head.

"We don't talk with our mouths full of food. God, if anything during this time I am so teaching you manners." Draco said with a suffering sigh. Hermione looked at Harry confused and Draco rolled his eyes. "I think he said where is he anyway?" Hermione shook her head while contemplating the question.

"I really don't know and obviously they won't tell us. We'll have to wait and find out when Hagrid returns." Hermione said before standing up. The rest followed suit and they walked out of the Great Hall.

The rest of the day's classes passed by uneventfully for the group as they learned about a new creature and a new charm. They were all returning from Herbology crossing the grass when Harry looked up at the sky unexpectedly. The clouds were growing darker, showing the promise of a storm when thunder crashed across the sky. A few drops started to fall and they all rushed towards the doors. They gasped as they were soaked by the time they were inside.

"Well, instead of going back to your dorms, you can come to our quarters. We have two bathroom stalls and a library if you want to check it out." Draco suggested to the dripping wet group. Hermione's eye lit up at the mention of library and started towards the rooms without waiting for anyone. Draco jogged ahead of them to open the door. Pansy gasped as she walked into the room marvelling at the beauty of it.

"Hey be careful of the rug." Draco drawled sarcastically. Harry chuckled and pointed Pansy and Hermione in the direction of the bathroom first.

"Dry clothes will be put out for you when you're done. I'll get Dobby to bring them for you all." Harry said and immediately Dobby showed up. "Dobby, can you get clothes for our guest and any chance tell Fred, George and Ginny where we are?" Dobby bowed before disappearing.

Harry waved at the fire, making it grow in size and three large blankets appeared out of no where. He passed one to Blaise and the other to Ron. He placed the other blanket on the couch and walked towards the bedroom.

"We're just going to get changed and we'll be back out." Harry said, letting Draco walk into the room ahead of him. Blaise grinned wickedly.

"No quickies while you're in there." Blaise called after them. Harry stuck his head back out.

"Of course, we'll have one right under your noses." Harry said going back inside the room to change.

Harry came out wrapping himself up in the blanket. Dobby returned handing Blaise and Ron a pair of clothing and disappeared with a smile at Harry. Blaise looked at the bedroom door with a raised eyebrow.

"Is he trying to fix his hair? It always gets bad when it gets rained on." Blaise said. Harry nodded, curling up more into the huge faux fur blanket. Draco came out with a frustrated growl, the brush in his hand shaking with suppressed rage. The brush went flying out of his hand and into Harry's who opened up the blanket invitingly. Draco sighed, walking over and sat with his back against Harry's chest before wrapping them both into the oversized blanket. He was suddenly surprised when the brush went gently through his hair as Harry started to brush his hair.

"I didn't know you knew how to use a brush, Harry, I thought you didn't even know what one was." Draco teased and gasped as Harry yanked on a knot in his hair.

"Unlike you, who was graced with great calm and tameable hair, I was not. I just refuse to even bother trying to calm it down because it will only turn out like it always does." Harry replied softly as Hermione and Pansy came out of the bathroom in fresh and dry clothes. Harry waved his hand again allowing the two blankets land on the girls covering them over. Blaise rose leaving his blanket beside the fire to dry off a little and Ron did the same as they entered the bathroom. Hermione took the blanket off her head before sitting down in the closest chair. Pansy wrapped up sitting in the other chair farther away from the boys on the couch.

"What on earth are you doing, Potter?" Pansy asked, staring at the two of them in confusion. Harry looked at Pansy, he was still unsure of her as he was still getting used to her being semi-nice to him. Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"Pansy, what does it look like he's doing? You know how my hair gets once it gets rained on. By the way, I would also like you to start treating the Gryffindors better, it's not fair to them to treat them awful just because you aren't allowed to like them. I believe you were taught to be civilized to everyone, which should appease your father." He stated before stopping Harry from brushing. "If you keep doing that I'll fall asleep." Harry nodded letting the brush fall to the floor. Draco sighed before snuggling up to Harry for more warmth.

"You know you two look perfect for each other." Pansy commented out of the blue. Draco's head shot up and he stared at Pansy in shock and horror. Harry chuckled forcing the blond to lie back again. He looked down at Draco with a small smile before pushing a strand of blond hair behind his ear.

"Well crazier things have happened in my life but I'm a walking death wish so most people don't want to get too close to me for fear that Voldemort will blow them up. One reason I don't want to get close to anyone either." Harry said quietly, leaning his head against the top of Draco's. The door opened and Snape looked at them with a slight glare.

"What are they doing here?" Severus asked as Ron and Blaise came walking out of the bathroom. Harry turned to him with a sigh. Draco put his hand up to stop the rest from talking.

"Sev, this is our room too. It's not fair to isolate us from our friends when we have a huge place like this for entertaining. Plus it's only a few today, it's not like we have the entire school in here. I know we have detention but we were all soaked from the rain so we ended up, back here." Draco said looking at Severus for an answer. Remus walked in with Snuffles behind him.

"Well, Dumbledore thinks you're getting along swimmingly so he's waved your detentions for the time being. You can entertain guests as long as you don't disturb us and make a lot of noise; we won't mind you having friends over. Also we will give your friends a detention should they try to play gags on us while in here. Does that sound fair?" Remus said as he walked around Severus with Snuffles leading the way, growling a bit at Severus as he passed. Harry smiled at him with thanks.

"Of course, Remus, we'll be good as gold. I can't speak for Fred and George, if they come but we'll give them fair warning ahead of time." Harry replied before turning to Severus. "We finished the questions but I guess we don't have to hand them in right? Or do you still want them anyway?" Draco turned around to Harry and shook his head.

"He has better things to do then mark work that doesn't mean anything. He already knows the answer to all of my questions and if he tried hard enough, he would know yours too." Draco stated turning to his godfather. Severus looked down at him as he stood behind the couch.

"So tell me Draco, who was Harry's crush?" Severus asked. Draco looked at him with a shake of his head.

"That one was too easy, it was Cho Chang but anyone knew that." He replied before looking back at Harry with an apologetic smile. Severus looked down his nose at Harry.

"What about Draco, Potter, who was his crush?" Severus asked with a slight glare. Harry looked at him and shrugged.

"He wouldn't tell me, said you would understand." Harry stated quietly. Severus shook his head before heading towards the other door which lead to the stairs. He walked through the door before sticking his head out to glare at the group before staring at Harry.

"I do understand why he wouldn't want to tell you but maybe it would be better for you to know. After all, the two of you look so cozy on that couch together and wasn't it yesterday I found you two asleep on that couch together. It makes some people wonder." Severus said before disappearing. Harry looked down at Draco whose face was a deep shade of red. Pansy looked at him with Blaise who sat on the arm of her chair.

"You mean, you haven't told him." Pansy said shocked. Blaise glared at her for even opening her mouth. Ron looked down at Hermione confused and she shrugged her shoulders in response.

"No, I haven't and I would like to keep it a secret, thank you very much." Draco grumbled with a glare at Pansy. Harry looked at Draco then turned to Pansy with a raised eyebrow.

"What haven't you told me, Draco?" Harry asked, turning Draco to look at him. Draco turned away, pink staining his pale cheeks once again. He shook his head slowly. "I would rather hear you say it, then me having to ask Pansy to tell me." Draco sighed and glanced up at Harry.

"Well you know how the question asked who your first crush was." Draco said and Harry nodded slowly waiting for the blond to continue. "Well you see my first crush was…you."

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you enjoyed. This is a very long chapter and you might not get one this long for a while. Hopefully I'll update again soon. Please Review.


	11. When Fear Takes Control

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you liked the last one.

Warnings: Slash, swearing, abuse….anything else that may come along at any time without warning.

Disclaimer: I would be humbled if you actually thought I wrote Harry Potter but since JK Rowling did and I didn't, it's not mine.

_Chapter Eleven_

_When Fear Takes Control_

Harry sat quite still for a moment staring at Draco before turning to the rest of the group in front of him. Blaise was beaming as was Pansy. Ron looked appalled and Hermione had a knowing smile on her face. Harry cleared his throat as he stared at them from his place on the couch.

"If you'll excuse us, we need to talk in private. Make yourselves at home. The library is through that door and Dobby will be happy to bring you anything you want." Harry said with a nod to the group then put a hand on Draco's shoulder hesitantly and disappeared in front of the groups' eyes.

Draco flopped on the nearest bed, trying to look everywhere but at Harry. His heart thumped heavily in his chest as he tried to get his emotions underneath his control. He felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks but he quickly pushed the feeling back down. The room was silent for several long minutes. He didn't hear Harry at all from anywhere in the room so he sat up to see where the other boy had went off to. When he looked around, he saw Harry was sitting in a chair by the window staring at him intently. He squirmed uncomfortably under Harry's intense stare uncertain to what it meant. Finally he gathered together what was left of his pride and looked straight at the jet black haired boy with raw determination. Draco watched Harry stare at him silently from across the room, not knowing what was going through Harry's head.

"I need to ask a question or two for some clarification, and then I'll say something to what you said. I'll try my best to give you an answer today. Is that okay?" Harry asked quietly breaking the uncomfortable silence that surrounded them. Draco inhaled sharply before nodding slowly in agreement. Harry gave him a reassuring smile before he decided to ask his question. "When did you start liking me?" Draco looked down at his hands in deep thought. He twisted the fabric of the red comforter in his fingers trying to gather his thoughts and emotions so that he could speak.

"Well I grew up knowing your name like all pure blood children and I guess it all started around five with a crush. I admired you and I had every book that mentioned you in it no matter how small it was. I guess it was infatuation, if you wanted to put a label on it. Of course my father was willing to beat my admiration out of me. He wanted me to hate you for what you did to his master and destroying everything he wanted for this world. When we met in Diagon Alley, I didn't realize who it was otherwise I would have acted a lot different. Then I would have been hurt for that but that didn't matter. When we started school together, over the years, with the fighting and bickering and the teasing things, sort of brought back the feelings I had as a child only stronger. I hope that answers your question, I'm not sure if I answered it correctly." Draco replied softly, still refusing to look at him. Every fibre in his body was shaking with fright and nerves. Harry nodded though he knew Draco wasn't watching him.

"I need to know, what would you like to happen between us, Draco?" Harry asked, watching platinum blond locks hid vulnerable silver eyes. Draco looked up through his hair at Harry before suddenly his nerves got the better of him. He dashed out the door quickly. "Draco!" Harry jumped out of his chair before he sighed walking to the door to see him fly through the other door. Running foot steps echoed down the hall and away from their rooms. He stood shocked at their bedroom door, not knowing what to do. He shook his head staring where Draco had only moments before had been. He wanted to go after him but his feet wouldn't move. His emotions toiled within him and tried to bubble to the surface but he quickly pushed them stubbornly back down.

Pansy tentatively walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She looked at him with concern. Harry looked straight into her brown eyes before she sighed quietly. He wasn't sure what she was going to say but he didn't want to know and he didn't want to hear it right now. He had enough going through his mind and he had enough to deal with other than a scared blond.

"Do you like him too?" Pansy asked softly, looking into hard emerald green eyes. Harry looked back to the door. He didn't know how to answer that question and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. He didn't want to say how he felt out loud because then it would make it real. If it was real then he couldn't just ignore it like what went on at home with the Dursley's. Pansy growled as Harry stared through her. She waved a hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. He blinked a few times before she came into focus again.

"I do." Harry answered his voice, shaking slightly from what emotions that were showing in his eyes. He didn't know what he was thinking telling Pansy such a thing, he didn't know her well enough to even say something like that but there he was telling her how he felt about the blond boy. Pansy grinned at his answer before shaking her head in confusion. She looked at the door then back at Harry.

"Then why don't you go after him?" Pansy asked unsure if she wanted to hear the answer to the question she had just asked. Harry turned to her with sad eyes. She could see a mixture of sadness and fear rolling behind his emerald eyes. '_Oh, Harry, why do you hide so much when you really just need to be loved, just like Draco does?'_ Pansy thought as she stared at Harry waiting for him to answer.

"If I don't make it through a war with Voldemort, he'll be heartbroken. I don't want to hurt him when he's been hurt so badly by his past. If I were to die, it would kill him because he'll only grow fonder of me during that time. If I were to grow fonder of him, if I was to leave him to go fight Voldemort then I'll know I hurt him if I die. Then it gives Voldemort someone to seek out and try to hurt me. I don't want anyone to get hurt just because I care deeply for them. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. Cedric died because he was with me, if he hadn't grabbed the cup with me because I asked him to, he would still be alive today not in the ground where I should be." Harry replied, turning to look at Blaise who approached. Blaise stood beside Pansy shaking his head uncertain at Harry.

"I'm sorry, Potter but this is for your own good." Blaise said before slapping him soundly across the face. Pansy gasped in shock that Blaise had done that to Harry. Harry's head snapped to the side and he stared shocked at the wall beside him. He rubbed his red cheek absentmindedly. Blaise growled "If you don't go after him, Harry, you'll hate yourself for the rest of your life, no matter how short that'll be. I don't want to see him hurt either but only you can make him happy. Only you can make Draco crave life not wish for death like he used to every day of his life until you walked into it."

Harry turned to stare at Blaise in confusion before the words settled into his bones. He knew in that moment no matter what, he wanted to be with Draco. He turned around running out the door after Draco. _'I hope I won't only be able to give you a glimpse of heaven, Draco.'_

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you liked it. I just want to make you all just squirm a little more about the whole problem. I'll update again soon. Please Review.


	12. Through The Fog of Uncertainty

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing, I love receiving them. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warnings: Slash, swearing and whatever else that may show up at any point in time.

Disclaimer: It's not mine and it'll never be mine. The only thing that is mine is the plot.

_Chapter Twelve_

_Through The Fog of Uncertainty_

Harry rushed through the castle, flying past students coming from the Great Hall heading back to their dorms. They all gave him strange looks as he passed them. His robes flapped behind him as he ran trying to find the aura he knew all so well. It seemed so far away yet so close at the same time. Every time he thought Draco was going to be around the next corner, he wasn't there.

Harry had roamed the castle for an hour with no sign of Draco. It was like he had disappeared altogether. He let his feet do the walking instead of thinking where he was going. He sighed as he stopped at a window. Rain was pouring from the dark clouds and lightning danced across the sky. He growled as the thunder roared. He turned in anger and punched the stone wall. He cursed as he felt bones in his hand break; he looked down at his knuckles, seeing the blood rush out from the cuts. He shook his head cradling his hand carefully as he continued walking, cursing his stupidity and knew that Draco would have laughed at him if he had saw what happened. Shaking his head, he continued his search.

Finally Harry came upon a door in an abandoned hallway; he slowly opened it and saw the fireplace with the couch once again. Huddled in the corner of the couch was the blond he had been searching for. He gently closed the door behind him and walked around the couch to see the blond had fallen asleep and was shivering despite the fire that was not too far away. Harry gave a little smile before gently moving Draco so that he could slip behind him. He jarred his hand causing him to give a small gasp as he lifted Draco's dead weight off of the couch. Draco didn't even wake as he slipped behind him and situated himself.

Harry smiled as Draco curled up into him seeking the heat of his body. He waved his hand, wrapping a blanket around the two of them. He watched the blond sleep for a while before his own eyes grew heavy and he slowly followed Draco into the land of dreams.

Draco stirred from his sleep a little while later, feeling warmth encompassing him and distinctly remembered falling asleep still very cold. He refused to open his eyes and gave a confused look as his bed was very soft and a blanket was on top of him. The bed also had arms and smelled like heaven. He opened drowsy silver eyes to see the fire slowly dying. He lifted his head to see why his bed was so soft. He jumped back hitting Harry's hand in the process.

Harry hissed as his hand was hit. He opened his emerald eyes to see shocked silver ones staring back at him. He moved to sit up and cradled his hand to his chest as he stared at Draco. Draco sat back before noticing Harry's bloody hand and moved forward taking it in his.

"What did you do?" Draco asked quietly, inspecting Harry's hand. Harry hissed softly as Draco moved his hand in a painful direction. He chuckled at Draco's question.

"I kind of punched a wall when I couldn't find you. I broke it but it'll be okay." Harry replied evenly as he tried to pull away. Draco glared, giving a slight tap to Harry's other hand for trying to move. "I'm sorry; I didn't come after you sooner. I just didn't know what to do. Pansy and Blaise straightened me out. I got smacked by Blaise while I was at it, to snap me back to reality." Draco looked up at him shocked and shook his head.

"Why –" Draco went to ask when Harry placed a finger on his lips softly. He sighed as he looked into Draco's eyes.

"I need to say this. I need to tell you what I told Pansy. I'm scared that if we decided to go where this is leading that if I die during a war with Voldemort, you'll be heartbroken. You've been hurt so badly by your past, I don't know exactly what but I don't want to bring you any more pain. I don't want Voldemort seeking you out because I care about you, he'd use you against me if he could, to try and hurt me. Cedric died because of me, I don't want anyone to die because of me especially someone I care about like I do you." Harry said quietly, trying to keep his voice calm but when he finally had said his piece, he tore his eyes away trying to force tears from his eyes. Draco looked at him before standing up turning away from Harry.

"How dare you!" Draco said angrily, turning to look at him pointing a finger at him. He poked Harry's chest angrily as tears of frustration started to fall down his face. "How dare you tell me that you will only bring me more pain? You think you know what is right for me! You think you know what is better for my life than me!"

"Draco I'm –" Harry began but Draco glared at him through his tears, stopping him from speaking.

"I'm not finished, Potter. Don't you think I've thought about all that? God only knows how many times I've thought of you dying and never being with you. That for me is a fate worse than death. I know I'd be an easy target but Harry I don't care. I've dealt with Voldemort this summer; you don't think I can't simply continue doing so. If it comes to me being used against you, at least I'll have been with you." Draco said before inhaling sharply. "If I knew for only one day, that you loved me, the rest of my life and the pain and all the tears would be worth it. I've never had anyone love me or tell me that they love me. It's a cold life as a Malfoy." He gave a morbid chuckle.

Harry looked up at Draco with sad emerald eyes. He gently wrapped his good hand around Draco's wrist and pulled Draco down onto the couch before wrapping his arms around him. Draco sighed, relaxing into Harry's embrace.

"I'm sorry I assumed you wouldn't want to be with me because of my impending death. I should have realized you would have thought of all the reasons not to be with me. I guess now the only question is do we just let this run its course or do we make this an official type thing?" Harry asked quietly. Draco looked up at him with a smile.

"Well seeing as we can't really let anyone know especially with my father around. Let's just keep it behind close doors and between friends, though I want it to run its course not make this official, I don't want to rush anything. Boy, I think Pansy is rubbing off on me. Next she'll be trying to turn me into a girl." Draco joked getting a slight chuckle from Harry. Harry smiled before giving Draco another hug.

"It's whatever you want but I think we should get back to the others. Maybe bandage my hand." Harry said. Draco nodded, helping Harry up and then they left the room heading towards their quarters.

Pansy had got a few snacks while waiting for the two fighting boys to come back. Ron and Blaise had gone and came back with their chess pieces to play with. Hermione had gotten lost in the library before coming back out with a book and was now sitting in the chair with said book. Fred, George and their Slytherin roommate, Adrian Pucey had arrived a while ago and were scoping out the place. Ginny had came with one of her roommates being Luna Lovegood and they were now watching Ron and Blaise play while giving them advice.

Pansy sighed taking in everything around her, it seemed strange with Gryffindors and Slytherins getting along but it felt nice and she wasn't sure why. She gave a smile before sitting down on the couch beside Hermione's chair. The door creaked open and they all turned to see who was walking in.

Harry walked into the quarters to find the common room full of people. He smiled, cradling his hand a little better. Pansy glared at him before he moved out of the way to reveal Draco behind him. She beamed at the two of them before running to give Draco a hug. He shook his head but returned the hug none the less. She pulled away, looking at Harry before noticing his hand. Pansy quickly ushered him over to the empty chair and looked at Draco expectantly.

"Why didn't you do something about this earlier, before you arrived?" Pansy demanded. Draco shook his head and Harry looked up at him in confusion.

"I haven't healed broken bones in years, Pansy, I'm not even sure I can do it anymore." Draco answered quietly, waiting for the girl to blow up at him. Pansy glared at him.

"How many times, have you healed my broken bones on summer holidays? Don't tell me, you don't know how to do it!" Pansy practically growled as she walked towards the bathroom. "You had better be stocked with a first aid kit." Draco shrugged looking at Harry's hand again as he kneeled on that side of him. Pansy handed him the kit and he sighed as he took out what he needed. Harry looked down as Draco poured alcohol over the wound. Draco blew on it gently before grabbing the bandages and wrapping it around his hand. "Are you going to heal his hand or not? Do we have to take him to Madame Pomfrey?"

"Trust me, anything would feel better. Just as long as I don't end up having to grow my bones back again like in second year, I won't care." Harry said looking up at Ron who shook his head. Draco stopped moving and Harry looked down at him. "What's wrong, Dray?" Draco looked up at him surprised before nodding slowly.

"I'm sorry, I sent Dobby to try and stop you because I knew what father was planning. I didn't want anything to happen to you." Draco said quietly. Silence rang in the room for a minute as Harry looked at him shocked. Draco kept his eyes to the floor not wanting to anger Harry.

"Thank you for the attempt but you know there was no way I wasn't coming back. Thank you none the less, Draco." Harry said offering the blond a smile. Draco returned the smile before sighing.

"Pansy, are you sure you want me to try and heal his hand?" Draco asked and Pansy nodded. He sighed running towards Severus' door and up the stairs. He came back down with an angry looking Severus on his heels. He placed a bottle on the table and opened a second one.

"Open your mouth." Draco ordered and Harry did as he was told. A single drop of the liquid splashed his tongue and he felt the pain in his hand instantly fade away.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, what on earth are you doing?" Severus demanded as Draco took out his wand. He ignored Severus as he muttered a spell as he pointed the wand at Harry's hand. Harry could feel something shifting inside his hand but there was no pain then suddenly the shifting stopped. He looked at Draco who reached for the other bottle. Harry sighed taking another drop. There was a dull ache but he knew he could use it again.

"Thank you." Harry said. Draco nodded handing Severus the bottles.

"I just needed to borrow them, to heal Harry's hand. Thank you for letting me borrow them." Draco said. Severus glared at him before he turned back towards the door. "Oh and Sev, maybe you should evaluate those feelings you don't think you have for someone." Severus turned looking at him with anger before storming up the stairs.

"That's 15 points from Slytherin and a detention, Draco Malfoy!" Severus yelled down the stairs. Draco shrugged before looking at Harry.

"Oh well at least they can't truly punish us by giving us detention together."

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for the delay, I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to go but I will update soon again. Please Review.


	13. Learning the Hard Way

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! I love you guys so much! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Warnings: Slash, swearing, abuse, and whatever else comes up at any point in time.

Disclaimer: If it belonged to me it wouldn't say JK Rowling now would it? So therefore it doesn't belong to me.

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Learning the Hard Way_

Harry and Draco waved as the groups disappeared down either side of the hallway heading towards their designated dorm rooms. Harry sighed as he flopped down on the couch not caring if he fell asleep there or not. Draco shook his head as he started to tidy up the mess the rest had left behind. Fred and George with the help of Adrian had gotten Severus with a bag of flour when he came down the stairs to tell them to be quiet. It had gotten them detention with Draco and Harry on Monday. The flour still was all over the floor and Draco was looking at it with disdain before moving away to sit next to Harry.

"Are you going to clean this place up or do we have to call Dobby up here with a few house elves?" Draco asked with a sigh. Harry rubbed his eyes before waving a hand and Draco shook his head as the place was now spotless. "You know, you should teach me how to do that." Harry looked at him for a second before sighing grabbing a coaster from the table.

"If you can move this even a little without using your wand, I'll teach you." Harry said. Draco raised an eyebrow looking at him.

"How can I do that?" Draco asked as he turned to stare at the coaster in Harry's hand. Harry grinned.

"I can't tell you that. Now come on try." Harry answered softly. Draco stared at the coaster for several minutes and nothing happened. Harry laughed at him. "You would think a pure blood would be able to do it better than a half-blood like myself. I guess I was wrong. Maybe you're nothing more than a mudblood in disguise." Draco growled at him glaring daggers at the emerald eyed boy. '_He wants me to get angry and its working but he didn't have to be so mean about it.' _Draco thought.

"Oh shut up, you prat." He retorted. Harry smirked at him, trying to decided where to go next to see how far he would have to push to get his magic to break lose.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you aren't a mudblood but a pureblood whore. I'm surprised they even let you keep your last name." Harry sneered causing Draco to shot daggers at him. "You are after all a disgrace to the name of Malfoy." The coaster shook a little as if vibrating. Harry smirked. "You are good for nothing. You aren't even worth the air you breathe. You can't even do one thing right." Harry bent down close to Draco's ear breathing in it softly. "Of course, you are good as your father's bitch."

The coaster went flying across the room to smash against the fireplace. Harry smirked, seeing a soft shimmer around Draco as the boy's anger boiled. "That feeling right there, that's the key to unleashing the magic inside you. I know you want to use something against me so go ahead. The hate and the anger and the pain, just unleash it in any form you can think of."

The fire suddenly jumped up into brilliant flames before blowing out completely and all the lamps in the room went off, plunging them into darkness. Harry sighed, seeing the blond's body was shaking with suppressed rage as dark green waves came off his body to whip the air around him. He smirked as the power pushed him up against the couch harder. Snuffles came down barking loudly along with Remus and Severus who tried to see through the darkness as to what was going on.

"Potter! What the hell are you doing?" Severus yelled over the loud boom of waves heating the air. Harry growled as Draco leapt forward his hands heading for Harry's neck. He grabbed Draco's wrists holding him at bay as magic flew off in hot brilliant coloured sparks.

"Sorry, I was trying to see if Draco could do wandless magic. I got him angry enough for the magic to jump but now he's too angry." Harry yelled over another ear splitting crack. He growled low in his throat as he managed to flip Draco over, falling to the floor with a thump. Sirius was over him in seconds about to rip Harry and Draco apart when Harry looked up at him. "No I did this I'm going to undo it." Sirius sighed as he backed up to stand beside Remus and Severus. Draco hissed at him more sparks started flying everywhere.

"I won't be your bitch anymore. Not now not ever again." Draco sneered his face twisting in rage. Harry pulled off his glasses and looked directly into Draco's eyes which were a dull grey with a blank stare.

"Look into my soul and tell me, that I have ever hurt you, the way he did. I told you, I care about you but I want you to see for yourself." Harry said quietly as the wind continued to rush around the room and more booms went off. Dumbledore came rushing into the room with McGonagall behind him. Severus held up his hand to show they weren't supposed to interfere.

"But Severus, do you really expect Potter to be able to get rid of this?" McGonagall asked. Severus sighed before nodding.

"He will, we just have to trust him." Severus said looking back over to them. Draco was staring blankly back at Harry who let all the walls down he possible could. He sighed.

"Dragon, do you think I hurt you? Tell me what you see." Harry whispered, trying to control his own magic with all that was going on around him. Draco looked at him as he blinked a few times allowing his eyes to melt back to liquid silver.

"I see friendship and someone who would die for me if it ever came to that. I can see someone who would protect me and even carry me if I needed to be. You haven't hurt me, Harry and I doubt you ever will." Draco whispered as he gave up fighting and the sparks stopped sounding off. Harry sat up and waved a hand simply stopping the air that had moved and turned the lights back on. Harry sighed as he felt exhaustion pull at him. He stood up and helped Draco up as well.

"I'm sorry, Dray, I didn't mean to anger you so." Harry said. Draco shook his head as if to say something but suddenly his feet collapsed beneath him. Harry quickly grabbed him helping him stand. "You used too much energy."

"That he did." Severus said, looking at the two expectantly waiting for a complete explanation. Harry sighed as Draco began to lean against him more heavily for support.

"Well, professor, Draco asked if I could teach him how to use wandless magic and so I provoked him to see if he could do it. You saw the results of it so it's my fault." Harry said to the unasked question. He looked over to see Sirius standing there, looking fairly pleased that Harry could do wandless magic. Draco was finally getting his own bearings when he saw Sirius. He jumped behind Harry, his finger shaking as he pointed at the man. Harry knew what was coming in that second.

"That's Sirius Black!"

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update again soon. Please Review.


	14. Nighttime Talks

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing, I love them all! They always make my day and it always makes me happy to see them in my inbox. So I thank you and therefore I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Warnings: Slash, and whatever else that ever comes up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will.

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Night-time Talks_

Draco continued to stare wide-eyed at Sirius standing beside Remus and Severus. Dumbledore and McGonagall shook their head at the blond. Harry turned around to grab hold of Draco's shoulders gently. Harry gave him a little shake to get his attention but his eyes were trained on the supposed escaped convict in front of him.

"Draco, look at me." Harry ordered. Draco's eyes flickered to Harry's own. "Listen Draco, Sirius is my godfather; everything you've heard about him is a lie. It was Peter Pettigrew. You just have to trust me on this one. He won't hurt you unless you hurt me; he's rather protective of me as I'm sure Severus is of you." Draco nodded slowly trying to wrap his mind around all of this.

"Wait, you said Peter Pettigrew. I met him this summer; he's been staying at the mansion. I'm sure he's probably still there." Draco said his mind working slower than his mouth. Harry's eyes widened turning to Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Harry. I can't just have officials storm the Malfoy residence looking for him. You know he would just transform and get away." Dumbledore said softly. Harry sighed feeling what little hope he had fly out the window. He nodded in understanding.

"I'll explain some more things to you later, Draco. I'm sure you are still confused but after the day we've had we better get to bed." Harry said, dragging the blond towards their bedroom.

"Oh Potter, I'm sure you will remember the five of us are going shopping tomorrow for your books for your new subjects. Be ready to leave at 8:00 sharp." Severus said and Harry nodded pushing Draco into the room leaving the adults alone. Draco glared at him as Harry turned around to stare at him. He sighed as he moved to the bed and flopped down as Draco watched his movements.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come sit down beside me and ask all those burning questions I know are going around in your head." Harry asked as he sat up to stare into silver pools. Draco shook his head as he moved over to Harry's side of the room. He sat down on the bed and almost fell into the soft bed.

"How come your bed is so soft and mine is hard as a rock?" Draco muttered as he pulled himself up to the headboard trying not to get sucked down into the bed. Harry turned to him with a smirk.

"It's because my dear Dray, yours is better to screw in and mine is better for sleeping in." Harry replied cheekily and earning himself a slight growl from the older boy. Draco sighed as he watched Harry simply make his way over to his side.

"When did you find out about your godfather?" Draco asked quietly. Harry smiled happy to know the first question was an easy one.

"My third year, the year he escaped. It was also the year we found out that Ron's rat was Peter. There are a lot of things that have seemingly gone wrong over these last few years." Harry said looking up at the canopy of his bed seemingly lost in his own thoughts of the past. Draco let the boy think his own personal thoughts for a moment before the need to ask another question was itching.

"Harry, why did you push so hard for my magic to let go?" Draco asked quietly. Harry turned to him with dull green eyes. He sighed, rolling over to look into liquid silver.

"I need someone to be able to defeat Voldemort when I'm gone. I know you are just as strong as I am, maybe even stronger. All have to fall at one time and my luck is one day going to run out. If you learn wandless magic, you'll have a step up on Voldemort because he won't expect it. Plus you'll be able to defend yourself better this way. I guess part of me needs you to learn because I don't want anything to happen to you. I care about you too much for anything to happen to you." Harry replied quietly. Draco smiled, giving Harry a small hug.

"Enough questions for tonight as we have to get up early for Sev, and he's a stickler for being on time." Draco said, slowly getting up to go to his own bed. Harry grabbed his arm and Draco sighed, moving back to Harry's side.

"You sleep better when I'm in the bed with you anyway." Harry muttered as his eyes started to close. Draco gave a confused look as he curled up beside him.

"Night, Harry." Draco murmured softly leaning his head on Harry's chest as they fell asleep. Harry gave a small sigh before drifting off.

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update again soon. Please Review.


	15. Shopping and Time Stands Still

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing again. I know the last chapter wasn't very long but I just wanted a cute little chapter. So I hope this chapter tickles your guys fancy a little more. So enjoy!

Warnings: Slash and anything else that I bring up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Shopping and Time Stands Still_

Harry woke from the unconscious of sleep to find a distinct warmth surrounding him and a weight against his side. He could feel his legs were tangled with another's. He smiled as he opened his eyes to a blurry world. He groped looking for his glasses on the end table. Suddenly he could see and looked up at a beautiful blond angel. He gave Draco a confused look though smiled a little.

"You fell asleep with your glasses on so when I woke up once I put them on my side." Draco explained quietly. Harry nodded and Draco put his head back down on Harry's chest. He smiled as Draco carefully untangled their legs. Draco sighed before getting up and laughed as Harry pouted before grabbing the other boy to lie back down in his arms.

"You aren't allowed to leave on a Saturday morning when it's still so early." Harry said sulkily. Draco laughed and got comfortable beside him again. They laid there in silence for a while before someone cleared their throat scaring them both to sit up. Remus stood in the doorway with Snuffles standing beside him looking ready to kill. The man just smiled at the two of them knowingly.

"I wanted to make sure you two were up before Severus decided you should be up." Remus said before giving another smile and walking out the door. The two boys looked at each other before climbing out of bed to get ready for the day.

Harry tapped his foot impatiently; Draco was still styling his hair making sure not one hair was out of place. Severus was glaring at the two boys as if they had done something horribly wrong.

"Come on, Draco, we don't have all day." Severus growled. Draco sighed, giving one last look in the mirror before walking past his godfather. Harry followed grudgingly behind him. Snape rolled his eyes at the blond before ushering them out of the room.

Harry looked around Diagon Alley with a sigh as the bustling witches and wizards moved about their daily business. Sometimes he hated it here but with a glance over at Draco, he was sure he could see the boy loved every minute of it. '_Typical Malfoy loves to get attention._' Harry thought as Severus started ushering them down the street towards Flourish and Blott's bookstore. Remus took up the rear, making sure they didn't get lost in the crowd. Snuffles trotted happily beside Harry and wagged his tail happily as Harry reached down to scratch the top of his head.

"Get these books and these books only and get out of there immediately. Got that, Potter?" Severus sneered at him. Harry just rolled his eyes and nodded taking the piece of paper and Draco followed after him. He turned to Draco with a smile.

"Was he always a stick in the mud?" Harry asked and Draco covered a smile before nodding slowly.

"Your father and his buddies didn't make his life easy growing up so I've been told by Father so yes he's always been a stick in the mud." Draco replied, scanning the shelves before grabbing a large tomb and handing it to Harry. The emerald eyes looked at him and raised an eyebrow in question. Draco just smiled. "If I'm finding the books, the least you could do is carry them."

"True enough." Harry said as he watched Draco look for the next book.

Ten minutes later, they were out with all the books they needed and were standing beside Severus as Draco pleaded to be able to go get ice cream and then to the Apothecary. Harry leaned up against the stone wall, knowing that the blond was stubborn but not as stubborn as Severus Snape. Remus was trying to help Draco out by pointing out that they didn't really have a set schedule.

"Aren't you going to start voicing your opinion, Potter?" Severus sneered at him. Harry glanced up through the top of his glasses at the greasy git and shrugged his shoulders.

"Would it do me any good, anyway? You'll just say no to me." Harry replied nonchalantly. Draco's jaw dropped open.

"That's how I act sometimes. You aren't supposed to be acting like that!" Draco said pointing at him. Harry sighed walking over to him slowly and leaned into his ear.

"You're starting to wear off on me, Dray." Harry said before sauntering away down the street, leaving a very shocked Draco in his tracks.

"What has gotten into him?" Remus asked, watching the boy-who-lived saunter down the street like he had seen Draco do many times before. Draco followed after him, looping his arm through Harry's with a grin as if it was the greatest thing in the world.

"How does ice cream sound to you?" Draco asked with a smirk over his shoulder. Harry shrugged and headed in the direction the blond steered him. Severus hung his head in defeat and turned his head to the heavens as if the gods were cursing him.

"I thought having one Draco was bad enough but to have the two of them acting like one another and switching sides like that, I'm sure I'm going to pay for it when they have Potions." Severus muttered following after them. Remus patted him on the shoulder sympathetically though he had a large grin on his face.

"It's not all that bad, Severus. In the end, we could either end up with two very screwed up boys who might end up actually loving each other and be normal. They might have a chance at happiness yet. Of course we could end up with two very screwed up boys who are the most famous pair in history and still have them love each other. So either way, they win I think." Remus replied with a shrug. Severus stared at him in shock before shaking his head and walked into the ice cream parlour a few moments after the two boys had.

Upon walking in, Harry and Draco were arguing about something causing Severus to step towards them sighing inwardly again. Remus chuckled looking down at Snuffles with a grin.

"I guess the honeymoon's over." Remus joked as he went over to help Severus. Draco was glaring at Harry and the other seemed to be fuming silently after Severus had come over. "What's going on?"

"He won't let me pay." They both said in unison pointing at the other while looking at Remus. Remus chuckled at the pair before quickly thinking of a solution before they could turn their anger towards him.

"Why don't you pay for each other and then if you are going to treat us then choose who you are going to pay for and then split it down the middle for Snuffles?" Remus suggested with a smile. Harry and Draco looked at each other for a moment before nodding slowly. They placed the orders paid for each other and then their teachers and lastly getting a sundae for Snuffles.

The four sat at a table outside, enjoying the last nice day before autumn would come. Hermione, Ron and Pansy came running over to them coming from somewhere in Diagon Alley. Draco gasped as Pansy launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Blaise came along them a little slower with a rather familiar face behind him.

"Professor McGonagall, how are you enjoying you're time out?" Harry asked, trying not to get on her bad side seeing as she didn't look very happy with the group of four she was looking after.

"I would rather be back at school not chasing after these four." She answered, glaring at her four charges who smiled innocently at them. Pansy quickly turned to Draco with a warning look.

"Lucius is just behind McGonagall with the rest of our groups." She whispered in his ear making herself comfortable on his lap. Harry glared at her but Draco gave him a pointed look that told him not to say anything. Lucius came strolling up, turning to glare at Harry before turning cold grey eyes on Draco with Pansy. He gripped her arm hauling her off of Draco's lap. He grabbed Draco's arm angrily about to pull the boy to his feet when Harry quickly moved to push his hand away, glaring at him. He moved to stand in between Lucius and Draco as if he was a shield.

"Lucius, how is your day going?" Harry asked ice cold steel lacing every word as if warning the older man he meant business. Ron and Hermione turned to each other in confusion, having never really seen this side of Harry. Lucius glared at him, giving the boy a push, trying to get him out of his way.

"I would like a word alone with my son." Lucius stated bluntly. Draco stared at Harry as if he had lost his mind. Harry gave Lucius a smirk that Draco knew looked much like his own and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Lucius but we have an agreement, don't we?" Harry said, placing his hands in his pockets pretending he was defenseless. Lucius growled before looking past Harry to Draco.

"We'll talk later." Lucius sneered before walking down the street. Harry glared at the man for a moment before turning to check on Pansy who was rubbing her arm. He glared at the man one more time for good measure and went over to touch Pansy's arm. She sighed as he rolled up the sleeve to see an already developing bruise. He turned to Draco expectantly. Draco glared at the boy before standing, moving to place a hand on Pansy's arm healing the slight bruise.

By the time, Harry and Draco were walking in the door; Severus had dragged them to several other stores looking for something important that he had forgotten he needed. They thought it was just getting them back for taking off to get ice cream. They managed to get as far as the couch before collapsing onto it. Severus and Remus chuckled at them before heading for the stairs and heading out of sight. Snuffles kicked the door shut before following them up the stairs.

Draco groaned before moving to use Harry as a pillow, when the door suddenly slammed open. He sat bolt up his eyes trained in fear at the man who was walking towards him, his wand posed at the ready. Harry must have been slouched far enough down that the older man hadn't even realized he was in the room.

"Now, Draco, you are mine." Lucius said his voice cold as ice. Draco was frozen in his place from the fear that gripped him due to his father. Harry stood up, waiting for Lucius to make a move.

"We had a deal, Lucius. Should you renege on our deal, I will be forced to act on my end of the deal." Harry said emerald eyes narrowing at the man. Draco stared at Harry wondering when he had missed this deal between the two. Lucius growled, throwing a spell at Harry with his wand before grabbing Draco while Harry reflected it. Harry gave an angry stare as he watched Draco cower beside his father who kept a tight hold on him.

"It seems you will be on the wrong end of a wand after all, Lucius. Let Draco go or I will be forced to act." Harry said, grabbing his wand from his pocket and pointing it at Lucius. Lucius threw back his head and laughed as if Harry was crazy to even try to duel him. Harry stared at him and Lucius got an evil glint in his eyes.

"I'll let him go but by the time you catch him, he'll be dead." Lucius said and before Harry had processed what Lucius had said Draco was pushed roughly towards him. Harry's eyes widened.

"No." He said starting to move as Lucius' wand was raised high into the air. Draco's silver eyes widened in terror.

"Avada Kedavra."

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you liked it and please don't kill me for the cliffy. I'll try to update again soon but with school and several fics at once I don't know when it'll be. Please Review.


	16. Wickedness and Whiteness of the World

A/N: Oh my god, I don't think I've ever had such an amazing reaction to such a cliffhanger. grins evilly So here I am the next day typing while sick mind you so that you lovely reviewers won't kill me. sees rioting reviewers outside Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter! continues to type

Warnings: Slash, abuse and anything that comes up anytime soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did Harry would have been shagging Draco a long time ago.

_Chapter Sixteen_

_The Wickedness and Whiteness of the World_

Draco didn't know what had happened but he seemed to be drifting in a white void with no one around him. That scent he had smelled so many times on Harry assaulted his nose and he turned around to see if he could see Harry. He frowned in confusion when he was met by not Harry but a figure similar to Harry yet nothing like him. Black hair seemed to be going in every direction like the man had just come out of a hurricane much like Harry's and the emerald green eyes were the same but white wings had sprouted from his back and his face had been cast into shadows much like the rest of his body.

Draco blinked a few times trying to decide if he had died and the gods had given him Harry forever in paradise. Of course that didn't seem plausible to him as he knew he hadn't been a golden boy and he didn't deserve to be with Harry forever but if that's what they were giving him, he'd take it.

This Harry though shook his head as if trying to tell him something. Draco moved forward and the angel shook his head again. He gave a puzzled look and the angel smiled kindly at him. He sighed ,putting a hand on his hip waiting for the answer to his question.

"It's not your time yet, Draco. You still have to have your heaven on earth and that will be forever, this isn't forever for you. Harry is waiting for you. Go." The angel said his voice an eerie sound within the white void. Draco nodded slowly and suddenly there was a blinding bright green light.

Harry dived for Draco, jumping in front of him, throwing Draco behind his back as Lucius' spell came hurling towards them. Without thinking he had quickly shielded Draco with his own body, not even worrying what would happen if he was hit with the killing curse for a second time in his life. Draco looked at him in shock as green light engulfed both of them.

Harry collapsed to the floor, leaving Draco standing behind him. Draco stared in shock as emotions rolled around underneath the surface. He was left in a panic and with a pain in his chest that he couldn't explain. Lucius just grinned as Harry lay prone on the floor not moving. Draco couldn't believe that Harry had sacrificed himself to save him and suddenly a feeling inside him snapped as he realized something he never thought he would understand or know.

"Stupefy!" Remus, Severus and Sirius said, hitting Lucius unprepared. Draco turned to them in surprise before dropping to his knees beside Harry in a numb shock and a fear that he had really lost him but hadn't that angel said to him about his heaven on earth with Harry. He rolled Harry over and gasped in surprise. Harry smiled up at him, reaching out to touch the blond.

"Harry!" Draco said, throwing his arms around Harry unexpectedly. Harry laughed, giving Draco a hug back but groaned, feeling slightly drained of energy.

"What, Dray, did you really think I was dead?" Harry asked, sitting up slowly with Draco in his lap. Draco nodded fiercely into his neck not daring to let him go, unsure if he could trust himself to believe Harry wasn't dead. Severus and Remus went over to Lucius who was lying prone on the floor as Sirius went over to Draco and Harry's side.

"Are you two okay?" He asked, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded slowly, trying not to allow the headache he was experiencing to worsen.

"Just a little drained, that's all." Harry said as he pulled Draco to move to the other shoulder so at least some of his face was showing. Draco looked at Sirius before wrapping his arms even more tightly around Harry. Sirius just gave a small sigh and a smile at his godson. Harry chuckled, patting Draco's arm. "It's okay Draco. I'm not dead. I'm here, you haven't lost me." Draco sniffed a little as if he didn't truly trust his own voice.

"I know but I was so scared I had lost you. I don't even know how you are alive. How did you do it?" Draco whispered not daring to speak loudly as his voice may quiver with fear that Harry wasn't actually real. Harry sighed, giving a kiss to Draco's forehead. Sirius shook his head at the pair, knowing he couldn't fight destiny.

"Well how did you do it, Harry?" Sirius asked with a rueful grin, wanting to know if there was a reason his godson could survive such a curse.

"I don't know how I did it exactly, at the moment but I know that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" Harry said getting a small nod from Draco before looking up at Sirius in reassurance that he didn't know. He felt Draco nuzzle his neck a little and he smiled looking down. "Come on, let's get to bed. I'm drained and we almost just got killed so sleep sounds good to me." Draco nodded, moving off his lap.

"Sleep sounds wonderful." Draco said, helping Harry stand up. Sirius chuckled as Dumbledore came into the room, followed by McGonagall who looked shocked at the scene in front of her. Sirius nodded to Dumbledore before transforming back into Snuffles before moving to stand beside Remus. Harry gave Snuffles a smile before wrapping an arm around Draco for some support. Dumbledore looked around.

"Minerva, can you please escort Lucius' body to the infirmary and make sure he stays there until I can contact Azkaban of what has happened?" Dumbledore asked softly. McGonagall nodded before flicking her wand and escorting Lucius out the room. Dumbledore turned to Draco and Harry who were halfway to their bedroom; they sighed in unison before moving back to the couch to sit down. Dumbledore moved to sit in one of the chairs staring at them.

"You want us to explain what happened but where do you want us to start and who?" Harry asked softly. Dumbledore gave a kind smile before turning his attention to Draco.

"I think Draco needs to start at the beginning of everything, if he's ready to tell it." Dumbledore said. Draco stared at Dumbledore for a moment and turned to Harry taking Harry's hands in his.

"What I'm going to say, I should have told you from the beginning. No hold barriers but my pride got in my way so I'm sorry that you have to hear this now." Draco said, letting go of Harry's hands. He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes, trying to get a hold on his emotions. "It all started when I was eight and my mother went on a trip. I did something to tick Father off and he hit me with that stupid cane he carries. He was so angry, he didn't stop even after I had stopped fighting. Then it became a regular thing, when he got bored of using the cane, well he moved on to more inventive ways to discipline me or so he use to say. Then it was curses and a whip. When school started, I finally had time to heal but when I came home for the summer it was beatings, the dungeon and no food." Draco stopped looking away from the eyes that watched him intently.

"I know this is hard, Draco but you must continue." Dumbledore said. Harry reached out taking Draco's hand in his and gave it a little reassuring squeeze. Draco nodded slowly.

"That was fine, I can handle the beatings and being locked away but there was one time when mother was away for three days." Draco stopped, trying to get a hold of his emotions. "He, uh, I don't know how to put it. I guess you could say; he, uh, raped me."

**To Be Continued…**

Don't you hate me but at least you know he's not dead! Now you can hate Lucius instead of me okay? I'll update as soon as possible. I promise. Please Review.


	17. A Fury Unleashed

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. I was swamped by school (well still am), work (again still am) and a boyfriend (um not anymore) so I'm going to try and update again sooner. I went through the chapters to remember what I had written while I was at it I did some editing. Anyway on with the chapter.

Warnings: Slash, abuse, rape and anything else that could suddenly appear in this story.

Disclaimer: If it was mine would I really be writing here? So don't sue me.

_Chapter Seventeen_

_A Fury Unleashed_

Draco felt the hand holding his own tighten a little and he knew what was going through Harry's head. He turned to look at Harry whose face was hidden by the dark locks falling across the soft skin. He glanced at Dumbledore who was hiding his shock well. He felt his hand being dropped and Harry stood up abruptly. He felt the air crackle and hum with the magic that was falling off Harry in waves.

"Harry?" Draco ventured not sure how Harry would act. Harry didn't look at him as the magic grew with the anger that he could feel seeping from every pore. He glanced to the adults who didn't even seem to notice the magic flowing from their hero. With a sharp crack like the sound of thunder, Harry was by the door which was almost ripped off the hinges from the force of the magic that opened it.

"Harry, where are you going?" Sirius asked cautiously as if for the first time noticing the magic in the air. Harry turned dark green eyes to his godfather.

"I'm going to kill him, and I'm going to make him suffer for what he did." Harry whispered in a steely cold voice before his magic lifted him off the ground and he zoomed out of the room. Draco's eyes widened.

"He's going to the infirmary." Draco said getting up and running after him. The adults all looked at each other before running after Draco and Harry.

Harry travelled down the halls, his magic knocking over the suits of armour and knocking pictures to a side or even off the wall. Students were just as unlucky if they crossed his path, they went flying into a wall or pushed with enough magic to take their breath away. Hermione and Pansy stepped out of the way as the whirlwind of Harry Potter went flying past, leaving everything in his wake destroyed. Pansy's eyes widened and turned to Hermione with a hand clasped over her mouth.

"What is it now? What do you know, Pansy?" Hermione demanded. Pansy watched as Draco went running by and followed by grabbing Hermione's hand so they would follow. "Tell me, please what is going on!" Pansy looked at her before nodding in understanding.

"Draco must have told Harry what happened to him. This means then that Harry is going to essentially kill Lucius." Pansy remarked as they turned a sharp corner and dodged a door that was ripped off its hinges.

Harry entered the infirmary, causing the doors to rip from the hinges and fly across the room breaking into a million splinters over top of Lucius. The man flinched but didn't seem to move otherwise. Harry growled, pushing the beds to the far reaches of the room. He floated at the foot of the bed of the man who was the cause of his anger.

Draco rushed into the room, stopping when he saw where Harry was. His mind whirled as he tried to think whether he would stand there and gladly watch his father be tortured to death or whether he should stop Harry from making a huge mistake of killing the man whose blood would be on his hands for the rest of his life.

"Harry!" He called, stopping the boy from throwing the pure raw magic that had formed in the green-eyed boy's hand. Harry turned to him and looked at him with a sigh. "If you kill him or torture him, that won't ever leave you and you will be just like him. You will be worse than him because you would have killed him. I don't want you to have tainted your conscience because you killed him in cold blood. Please, don't do it." Harry looked at him for a moment. The magic around him dissipated into the air and he slowly walked over to Draco. He wrapped his arms around Draco allowing his head to bury into his chest.

"I want to hurt him for what he did to you. No one should have ever hurt you like that. I wanted to protect you from all the things that happened to me but he went one step further and I wasn't there to protect you." Harry whispered fiercely. Draco sighed, hugging him tightly to his chest.

"You didn't know, you couldn't ever have known to anything that happened back then because you weren't a part of my life then, like you are now. Now you can protect me from it happening again. You saved my life today Harry, you protected me from being killed. You can't change the past but you can save our future together, okay?" Draco asked whispering softly into his ear. Harry nodded. The adults with Hermione and Pansy rounded the corner to see the two boys holding each other tightly.

Dumbledore walked up behind them tentatively and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco glanced behind him for a moment as Harry lifted his head to stare at everyone.

"You both have had a trying day. First, you go shopping and now all of this that happened. Go sleep and don't rush getting up tomorrow morning. Have breakfast in bed and just relax you are safe tonight." Dumbledore said. Harry pulled away from Draco before nodding slowly.

"Okay, Professor." Harry said, moving to walk past everyone. Draco followed behind him before walking beside him. Harry began to collapse when Draco caught him. Harry was breathing heavily.

"I guess I wasn't completely drained from holding off the killing curse but now I am totally tapped out." He muttered to Draco. The blond nodded before helping him walk back to their quarters.

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you liked it. I know it is short but I'm really sorry that it was late but at least it's better than nothing. So I'll try and update again along with a few of my other fanfics. Please Review.


	18. A Day To Be With You

A/N: I AM SO SORRY!! I have just lost track of this story so long ago and then just never got around to reading it and writing another chapter. So here is another chapter and thank you all for your patience. I will hopefully be updating this again sometime in the near future. Anyway thank you ALL so much for reviewing! I love them all, they make my life so much brighter! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warnings: The usual.

Disclaimer: It's not mine and it never will be.

_Chapter Eighteen_

_A Day To Be With You_

Draco curled closer to the warmth in his subconscious, trying to get more comfortable if that was even possible. Something off in the distance of his mind moaned and he sighed, opening one silver eye to look at the person. His pillow looked at him with the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes he had ever seen. Those eyes were tired even though they were smiling at him. He smiled up at Harry.

"How about we stay in bed all day?" Draco suggested, lying his head back down on Harry's chest. Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Draco kissing the blonde's hair softly.

"I would like that but I don't think we are allowed to even after everything that has happened." Harry replied his voice half asleep. He yawned and tried to fight the need to go back to sleep. Draco lifted his head to stare at Harry with a grin.

"I think we deserve a day to just be together in bed. We can have Dobby bring us our meals and we can just sleep and rest all day long. You are probably still drained after what happened yesterday and I would rather just stay here with you." Draco said with a smile. "I thank you Harry for wanting to protect me. It's nice to be cared about like that." Harry nodded, kissing Draco's hair once again. Draco smiled softly, just enjoying Harry's presence.

"Dobby." Harry called and a small crack rang throughout the room and Dobby stood at the end of their bed with his glowing eyes wide.

"Harry Potter, sir and Master Draco, sir, whatever are you doing in the same bed together, sirs." Dobby said, his eyes growing wider as he took in the sight of the two of them. "Oh Dobby, does not mean to question Harry Potter, sir. I shall do extra hard work on the quarters today as punishment for my questions." Harry sighed, forcing down the feeling of wanting to seriously harm the house-elf.

"Dobby, it's alright for you to ask questions. I'm not sure if we are able to answer it though. We were just wondering if we could get our meals in our quarters today and if we were able to have breakfast in bed." Draco stated softly. Dobby grinned and nodded fiercely.

"Oh, of course, Master Draco, sir, Dobby will get right on that." Dobby said before placing his fingers together before Draco put his hand up to stop him.

"Dobby, it's just Draco no Master." Draco requested before the house-elf bowed disappearing into a puff of smoke. He sighed, leaning back down on Harry's chest. He felt a slight rumble in Harry's chest. He glanced up looking at the silently chuckling boy. "What are you laughing at?"

"Just Dobby, that's all. Nothing else, Dragon, just Dobby." Harry replied softly as his chuckle died away. Draco gave him a slightly confused look and sat up to look at him better. "What did I do this time?" He also sat up a little better to lean against the pillows in a comfortable manner. He watched Draco for several moments with his arms crossed over his chest waiting impatiently.

"Why did you call me Dragon? That's the second time you've done that." He answered still giving Harry a puzzled look. Harry shrugged his shoulder in a lazy manner. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know, I guess it just kind of suits you. I don't know, people give others' nicknames. So I guess I just decided to call you Dragon, rather than cupcake or sweetie or honey." Harry said softly. Draco smiled while nodding slowly in understanding.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Draco stated, tapping his finger on his chin before growling as a piece of hair fell into his eyes. He forced it back behind his ear in frustration. Harry smiled at him as the blond laid back down.

"Yes it does." He replied before another crack appeared with Dobby and their breakfasts. He bowed before disappearing again. Draco handed Harry a plate of fluffy pancakes before grabbing his own. As they started eating, there was a knock on the door. Harry sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes in annoyance. Draco laughed.

"Come in." He called. The door opened to reveal Remus with Sirius standing there. They smiled.

"Good morning. How are you boys doing today?" Remus asked, coming to stand in the room near the end of their bed. Sirius stood a little beside him, looking around the room with interest.

"Tired." Harry grumbled his arm still covering his eyes. Draco shot him a look before turning towards the two older men.

"After yesterday's event you can well imagine that we are in much need of relaxation. We were hoping not to do much today." Draco stated politely. Sirius seemed to scrutinize Draco for several moments before Remus gave him a pointed glare. Remus smiled kindly at them before turning towards the sound of the door creaking.

"Are you two coming or not?" Severus asked exasperated. Remus once again gave a pointed glare before the Potions' master ducked back behind the door. Sirius gave a hearty laugh before he was silenced by a hand over his mouth.

"We just wanted you boys to know we won't be around today. We have some matters to take care of so we won't be here until late this evening. Order business and such to deal with, you know. If you need anything, Dobby will bring it to you." Remus said before pushing Sirius towards the door. The man chuckled as he waved goodbye. "Have a good day, try not to misbehave!"

Harry sighed in relief as silence seemed to engulf their quarters. Draco leaned back into the fluffy pillows beside him before resuming eating breakfast. The silence that had engulfed the quarters now surrounded them and for a moment Harry wanted to scream in frustration at the silence. Draco seemed to notice this and leaned over, kissing his cheek. Harry turned to him with a smile, blushing slightly. They finished eating before Draco took the dishes to the common room. Upon returning to the bedroom, Draco found Harry fast asleep among the pillows and blankets. He smiled at the teen who looked like an angel and not at all like the powerful wizard Draco knew he was. He climbed back under the covers to cuddle up into his angel before falling straight back to sleep.

Harry woke up hours later (he wasn't sure how long exactly), he was alone in his bed and the door towards the common room was open a crack. He could hear a soft beautiful sound float through the door. Curious he threw off his blankets and padded towards the door. He slowly opened it and glanced out the door to see beside the large window sat a black grand piano. He was amazed to see Draco sitting at the piano bench, his fingers gliding over the white keys seamlessly. In the fading sun, Draco looked like some kind of mystical being from another universe, he was so beautiful.

Harry slowly walked forward as if in a trance as he watched the beauty before him. He stopped beside Draco, watching his long elegant fingers soar across the keys as the teen's body moved with the music. Draco's eyes suddenly opened and jumped at Harry's sudden presence as he hadn't noticed him standing there. Harry smiled as Draco moved over for Harry to sit with him.

"Please continue playing. It's beautiful." Harry said softly in fear if he spoke louder he would break the spell. Draco nodded as he placed his fingers on his keys once more and started to play. Harry watched mesmerized once again by the music and Draco. After several minutes, Draco stopped and turned to him with a smile. Harry stared at him with a strange look in his eyes.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Draco asked in concern. Harry shook his head before closing the gap between them as he gave Draco a chaste kiss.

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you enjoyed it. I hope this chapter isn't too choppy but it kind of feels like it to me. I will try to update again soon but with school and a bad writer's block I don't know when will go away. Please Review.


	19. Kissing Heaven

A/N: I'm ALIVE! I know it is a complete and utter shock! I'm back and I hope to be able to fulfill all your expectations of A Glimpse of Heaven. I have once again become active on my Descendant of Doom account so I'm hoping to bring all of you more goodness. I am hoping in the next little while to update Harry Potter and the Slytherin Prince for the first time in almost three years. **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE WAIT AND REVIEWING**! Anyway, after such a delay, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Warnings: Whatever I had in all those other chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will never own Harry Potter because if I did, Harry would have ended up with Draco!

_Chapter 19_

_Kissing Heaven_

It was a quick kiss. Draco blushed lightly as Harry pulled away. Harry gave a nervous chuckle, pink staining his cheeks. Draco leaned forward capturing Harry's lips in a loving kiss. He started to deepen it by his tongue flicking out along the bottom of Harry's lip. Draco was granted the access he desired and for a few short moments their tongues danced and explored each others. Draco pulled back slowly and away, only for Harry to dive back in for another kiss. Draco moaned and pulled away to lean his forehead against Harry's naked chest.

"Am I the only one worrying about things going so fast between us?" Draco whispered. Harry wrapped arms around the blond before letting one hand slip into the silky strands of blond hair.

"It will slow down. It's only been a week but I think we can't fight what we are feeling. Perhaps slowing down would help, we've had a long trying week after all." Harry replied. Draco raised his head to look into emerald eyes.

"Can you think we can just stay with this development for a while?" Draco asked. Harry smiled and ran fingers through Draco's blond hair once again. Draco smiled back shyly.

"I think we can do that." Harry replied before giving Draco another soft kiss. "Mmm, would you play for me some more?" Draco nodded and his fingers tentatively plucked out a soft romantic melody.

"Mother wanted me to have something to do with my long fingers. Everyone kept telling her I had piano hands so piano lessons. My teacher though didn't just teach me classical music and pureblood wizard composers. This actually happens to be the theme song from Romeo and Juliet, the film back in 1968. Probably not the best song to play for you but it is very beautiful." Draco said as his fingers moved across ivory and ebony keys. Harry smiled as the sky darkened outside.

"You're beautiful." Harry said. Draco blushed as he continued playing. He stopped and Harry clapped for him.

"Thank you." He said. He stood taking Harry's hand in his and leading him to sit down on the couch. He curled up beside Harry, just sitting in companionable silence for a long time. Harry gently kissed Draco again.

Draco didn't know how he woke up in the middle of the night in bed curled up beside Harry but he didn't really care. He was warm, he was comfortable, and above all he was definitely loved and in love.

The next few weeks seemed to blur for the pair as they went to class, learned new things, spent time with their friends and got closer together. Draco seemed to turn into a happy and kind person without the fear of his father looming over him. Happily the two professors had moved back into their own quarters, giving the two boys lots of time to cuddle on the couch in the evenings and entertain friends. They hadn't made anything official between them and never appeared too loving in front of their friends but it was well-known something was going on between the pair, something that few could deny.

Everyone was getting excited for the costume ball that was coming up for Halloween in two weeks. It seemed to populate the conversation wherever one went. The girls were pushing Harry and Draco to go as a couple or at least as each other's dates. Even have matching costumes or something but the male friends kept pointing out what a bad idea it was. Harry wasn't so sure what to think.

Harry sighed as he sat in Trelawney's classroom beside Draco. The blond appeared to be a natural at it while he and Ron had always just fumbled through it. Even Blaise who had joined them at their table appeared completely lost in the fog. His mind was plagued about what to do about Halloween. He gave up turning to the crystal ball in front of their little group. Draco stared into the crystal ball.

"Do you see anything, Dray?" Harry asked quietly. Draco nodded slowly. Images were floating around inside the crystal ball. He could see him with Harry, holding hands and smiling. He was glad to see they were older as well even if it was only by a few years. Suddenly everything started to turn dark. He saw a hallway that was vaguely familiar to him. He saw Arthur Weasley and a snake but those images didn't mean anything to him. He saw Sirius in the same place as Arthur. Then suddenly he was there, and he knew Harry was coming after him. He could see people looming around him, one that sent chills down his spine. He tore his eyes away from Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco rubbed his eyes and stared at Harry in fear.

"I don't know what most of it means. I saw Arthur Weasley and a snake slithering towards him. I saw Snuffles in the same place as Arthur but at a different time. Then –" Draco stopped and shook his head. Harry put a hand on Draco's knee under the table and gave a small reassuring squeeze. Ron looked at Draco.

"You saw my father?" Ron asked. Draco nodded slowly. Ron frowned in concern and Blaise sighed, leaning on forward on his hands.

"I'm sure it was nothing. It's not like Draco is an expert." Blaise replied waving it all off. Trelawney moved toward them and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Do you see my death again, professor?" Harry asked. It was a ritual that every few weeks she would predict his death. She turned it over to stare at the palm. He stared at her as her grip tightened and he saw it in her eyes, this was one of her true predictions.

"Darkness falls around you. The one scorned will snatch away the one you care about more than life. It is but a glimpse of heaven you have received and it will be taken from you without warning. You will lose the dragon." Trelawney's voice had the darker menacing pitch to it and Harry felt it in his being. His head turned to swivel to stare at Draco with wide frightened eyes. He turned pleading eyes to his professor.

"Will the dragon be saved?" He asked. His throat constricted with emotions. Her head tilted to the side ever so slowly.

"Two phoenixes have been reborn again and again. Only one will be reborn again this time. Should the light phoenix continue to live then the dragon can be saved but should it fall then all is lost. Not just for the dragon but for the world. One will be reborn and rise." She whispered hoarsely. She coughed raggedly and blinked. Harry didn't think twice as he grabbed his bag and ran out the door. Quickly Draco rose and ran after Harry followed by Ron and Blaise.

"Sorry professor." Blaise apologized for the group before turning and running after him. Draco rushed after the fast moving Harry. He growled as he grabbed Harry's wrist, spinning him around and throwing him into the wall. Harry refused to meet Draco's eyes. The blond let out a loud frustrated yell before his cocked his fist back and threw it at the wall beside Harry's head. Harry grabbed it before it could connect with the stone. He pulled Draco into a loose embrace. Draco dropped his head to Harry's shoulder. Ron and Blaise stared at the pair silently.

"You're thinking about stopping this. You are thinking if you pull away from me that you can save me. I don't care if it's just a glimpse of heaven, Harry. It's my glimpse with you, that's all I care about." Draco whispered. Harry sighed kissing the blond's hair. Draco raised his head to stare into Harry's emerald eyes. He leaned forward giving Harry a quick kiss.

"Pay up!" Blaise said to Ron. The two boys turned to their friends. Ron grumbled as he dug into his bag and handed Blaise one of the cards he had collected from the Chocolate Frogs. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Blaise and I were betting on when you two would actually do anything loving in front of any of us. He said before Halloween, my bet was for before Christmas." Ron grumbled looking upset. Draco sighed leaning against Harry again. He could hear the rumble of the chuckle of Harry's silent laughter.

"You so knew about this, didn't you?" Draco mumbled into Harry's chest. Harry raised Draco's face and smiled before giving him a soft kiss.

"Before we were rudely interrupted you were saying you didn't care if it was a glimpse. I know you don't. I just don't want to see you get hurt because of me, you know that. I love you too much now to let you go. I'm too selfish it seems." Harry said quietly. Draco's eyes widened slowly. Harry blushed a little at what he had admitted.

"I'm glad you are selfish this time, Harry Potter, because I love you too much to let you let me go." Draco replied before kissing him again. Blaise laughed happily and Ron looked away.

"Just please tell me when it's over. The two of them are going to make me puke." Ron said only making Blaise laugh harder.

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you enjoyed this. More will follow (after exams in two weeks). Sorry if my writing style has changed a bit over the years. Please Review.


End file.
